Rivalry Stage 1
by amanichan
Summary: AU continuation of the anime timeline at the end of Initial D 3rd stage the movie. What if plot where shonenai fever meets the Gunma district. Yaoi content. //on hiatus for rewrite//
1. prologue

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Prologue

By Amaniblue

Beta-read by Riven Liether

© by Amaniblue, 2001

Author's Note (AN): This fan fiction started way back in 2001. It has been edited and posted so many times that I feel bad for not finishing the darn thing. Now that I have refine it to the point of no return, the ending is near and a new saga will begin with Rivalry Stage 2. Thank you for all of those who still check my long hibernated website for updates and waiting patiently for a continuation. It has been a long suffering journey. The changes are slight initially but will gather momentum. So for those who are reading it for the first time or the tenth (due to all the revision), I hope you'll be happy with the results.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, since this is the beginning I'll have to bore you with the disclaimers and writer's privilege crap. The story and characters of Initial D and Kizuna does not belong to me but to its respective owners. I am merely fantasizing about them in writing. All events and additional characters are fictional. Furthermore assumptions are made towards places, character's occupation, etc. And no I have not studied the manga, so I don't know much about the details there. This is base almost entirely on the anime series. Also this is not really a crossover with Kizuna since I am only using the famous surname and reference to the yakuza clan. Certain Japanese idiosyncrasies will be used such as the use of -san, -chan, and -kuns with names, orientation of name, and everyday items like food. Keep in mind I am writing them as if their speaking Japanese but translated in English. So certain phrases might sound awkward.

Rating: Due to the graphic yaoi (meaning boy/boy smut romance) content, violence and the use of foul language (that I so enjoy writing as my interpretation of male machismo), please be advise that this fan fiction is rated marginally between R to NC-17. So please me advised. Read at your own risk and discretion.

Summary: This is an alternate-universe (AU) continuation fan fiction starting with the anime timeline at the end of Initial D 3rd stage the movie. It all started with that blushing scene. So I'll answer my own what-if question regarding the Initial D boys dealing with boy's love scenario mixed in with a bit of adventure/comedy/angst. So here is my take. Enjoy!

///Redsuns' body shop – Friday night///

Fujiwara Takumi adorn in a borrowed gray mechanic jumpsuit splotched with motor oil and axel grease, gently lean over the engine of his beloved Trueno AE86 to apply his recent lessons in engine tuning. With a final twist of his wrist, Takumi lock the lug nut in place, then clip the metallic sensor clips to the engine. Reaching for a rag that was hanging loosely from his back pocket, he began to wipe his grease covered hands.

_Now for the hard part_, Takumi thought as he absently wipe his hands clean. A slight crease form on the bridge of his nose as he contemplated what to do. The equipment where the sensors were attached look daunting to him with all its buttons and switches. He never was comfortable using complicated gadgets, especially a sophisticated computer test system like this. That lingering fear that he might break it somehow overtook him for a brief moment before he slowly raised a finger and began punching in the sequence to run the test. Occasionally he would sneak a peek at the notes he took in his journal. When no error messages appear on the monitor, Takumi breathed a sigh of relief. He then took a couple of steps towards the driver side and wave at the occupant sitting there.

Takahashi Keisuke was bored. Way bored. So bored he couldn't believe that he'd actually just read an article on fuel cells technology in the latest issue of _Euro Motor Magazine _that he's currently holding. Just when he was thinking that Takumi was taking his sweet time tuning the old bucket of bolts, he made a cursory glance up, saw the signal and jumped to attention. More than ready to help his brother's new protégé, Keisuke quickly toss the magazine to the passenger seat, started the engine then stepped on the accelerator.

Stretching his neck out the open driver side door, Keisuke yelled over the engine's roar, "Sounds good, but how does it look?"

Takumi didn't quite know how to respond to that question. Only twice, earlier, had he been shown how to use the stationary dynamometer. Unsure, he glanced quickly at the computer monitor across from him and shrugged.

The blond driver smirked at Takumi's typical response. Keisuke had learned early on that, although that blank look was plastered almost permanently on the young driver's face, the boy wasn't as clueless as he seemed. However, even a famous racing prodigy needed a helping hand every now and then. So he promptly signaled Fumihiro with a shrill whistle.

Preoccupied by his efforts with the engine of Kenta's S14, Fumihiro went on working. He was currently hunkered over the orange car, tinkering with this and that, making sure everything was still in working condition. Oftentimes he found himself wondering why on earth Takahashi Keisuke had chosen the dark-complexioned driver to take under his wing. He understood Ryousuke's interest in Fujiwara—the younger man was an incredible driver; Fumihiro wouldn't have believed half the things he had been told about him if he hadn't already seen evidence of his skill already. And above all, he admired Fujiwara's ethics. The boy study hard and work hard. In contrast, Keisuke's own protégé he considered brash, inexperienced, unruly, and lazy. And the most unsettling about him was his devotion to Keisuke.

Fumihiro glance up through the gap under the hood at the young driver inside the car. He sometimes wondered if the boy's obsession with Keisuke was more than just a case of hero worship. Of course, it was none of _his _business. But still, he wondered.

So absorb was he in his own thoughts and labor, he jump when he receive a tap on his left shoulder from a fellow teammate beside him.

"What!?" he shouted, a bit startled.

His tired eyes follow the pointing finger of his fellow teammate that was aimed in Keisuke's direction. The younger Takahashi was waving at him to come over, his whistles barely perceivable. Fumihiro speculated briefly on why the blond driver even bothered whistling over the roar of the engines when he's clearly seen wearing ear plugs. Letting out a tired sigh, he pulled the ear plugs out of his ears then directed his colleague to take over. He then signaled Kenta to wait on standby. The dark boy nodded noncommittally.

Fumihiro had barely come close within a hearing distance when Keisuke threw a rushed command ("Take over for me.") at him and bounded to Takumi's side. Having been with the Redsuns since the beginning, Fumihiro was used to the abrupt behaviors of both the Takahashi brothers. He didn't bother to ponder just why it was that _he _had to take over for Keisuke, instead of someone else doing so. He settled himself into the bucket seat of the Trueno and positioned his foot over the accelerator. When Keisuke indicated to, he shifted out of neutral and into first gear, revved the engine up to about 9500 RPMs—just before he would be forced to shift to second—and held it steady.

Keisuke quickly studied the graph of data projected in overlapping contrast with the predicted graph. Biting his lip in consternation, he looked back and forth between the two, scrutinizing them at each point for any discrepancies in horsepower, torque, and overall engine power. A wide grin broke out on his face as the final result registered in his brain.

"You did it! Not bad for your first tune up! You're off by twenty percent, but the curves looks almost identical!" he whooped.

Upon hearing the excited exclamation from their second in command, the Project D crew—the Redsuns' original crew—gathered around the monitor as well.

"Nice!"

"Good work, Fujiwara!"

Keisuke threw an arm around Takumi, patting him appreciatively on the shoulder in his increase enthusiasm as the crew continued to shout their appraisals.

"Not bad for a beginner," they teased good-naturedly.

Nakamura Kenta, curiosity brimming to the full, managed to pull himself away from his car to join the gathering around the hachi-roku. He meandered his way around his fellow teammates to stand beside his idol. A frown quickly marred his brow.

_Stupid Fujiwara_, he thought. _He always gets attention from Keisuke-san. I wish Keisuke-san would praise me like that. _His dark brown eyes glazed over with longing as he pictured himself under Keisuke's arm and being the recipient of all the praises around him. His dreamy sigh at the thought went unheard by the crowd.

Meanwhile Kenta wasn't the only onlooker, sitting on the side bench at the other side of the room with his laptop propped on the adjacent table, Ryousuke merely watched. His alert eyes ignored the computer screen before him, drawn instead to the gleeful expression on his younger brother's face across the room. His gaze traveled the length of the arm that was embracing the abashed hachi-roku driver, lingered on the spot where his brother's arm comfortably locked around the shoulder of the young driver; then it swept upwards to witness an abash, smiling Takumi in the spotlight. A mild frown appeared, his deep blue eyes burning with resentment.

"Hey, bro, come take a look at the data! It's right near the mark, just as you predicted!" Keisuke called to him over the surrounding crowd, completely unaware of Ryousuke's current temperament. Upon hearing that, everyone turned towards their leader to hear what he had to say.

With all attention on him, Ryousuke quickly ducked his head back to stare at his open laptop monitor.

Fujiwara Takumi's amused grey eyes fell upon his mentor. The young man was still unaccustomed to so much attention, despite being the victor in so many races. More often than not, the acclaim he received was overwhelming, even unwarranted in his opinion. Yet the young driver often found himself requiring only one person's opinion –besides his father's of course, in disregarding all others, and that one criticism he would believe completely. Eagerly, he waited for Ryousuke's appraisal, his heart beat rapidly under his breastbone, his breath slowing almost to cessation; that he'd done well was all he needed to hear. But he was stricken to hear the words that did come out of Ryousuke's mouth.

"I can hear perfectly well, Keisuke," the elder Takahashi rebuked his brother, irritation tingeing his reply. "There's no need to witness something so simple."

Brushing his dark hair off of his forehead, he resumed packing his laptop and papers, indicating his impending departure. He didn't raise his eyes as he spoke, missing the wounded look that crossed Takumi's face in response to his callous words.

The Project D crew offered Takumi an understanding smile before disbanding the gathering. Kenta grinned smugly at Takumi, baffling him, before he went back to working on his own engine.

Keisuke, on the other hand, squeezed Takumi's shoulder supportively. Takumi looked up at the apologetic smile he offered.

"Don't mind him. Ryousuke just doesn't like to be interrupted when he's working on a simulation," Takumi heard him say. However, he wasn't quite so ready to accept that as an excuse for his sensei's irritation.

But he pushed aside his feelings of frustration as the spiky-haired Takahashi released him and declared deliberately loud enough for his brother to over hear "besides he's just jealous that I'm a better teacher!"

The only indication whether the intended overheard or not was a slight pause from the older sibling's actions. Satisfied with his verbal jab, Keisuke encouraged his friend. "So Fujiwara, let's see what else you can do."

Takumi nodded and proceed to hunker down over the engine once again. However this time, Takumi found it difficult to force his lingering irritation to fully dissipate.

Staring blanking at the engine, his mind started to wander, and he found himself mulling over once again that fateful night he had decided to join Project D.

///Flashback, at the foothills of Mt. Akagi, A month and a half ago///

With the adrenaline of the last race behind him, the familiar feeling of unease plagued Takumi's normally oblivious calm, causing his body to react unusually. It was not unlike the sudden flush of heat he had felt that fateful afternoon when Takahashi Ryousuke requested to speak with him privately regarding Project D, while he was still working at the ESSO gas station. His curious eyes had locked with Ryousuke's intense ones as the Redsuns' leader handed the slip of paper to Takumi. Their fingers had brushed briefly, causing the younger man to redden unexpectedly.

At the sound of a car door slamming shut, Takumi blinked away the odd memory. He stood a foot from the driver-side door of the hachi-roku and looked fixedly at the intimidating figure before him. With their cars parked along the side of the road, they were less than ten feet apart. Takumi watched as the dark-hair man lean easily against the driver side door of the Mazda RX-7. His probing gaze was fixed on the hachi-roku driver.

_No, this is not like last time at all_, Takumi groaned inwardly. With only just the two of them on this quiet night, the feeling was twice as worst.

"Well?" Ryousuke inquired without the preliminary greetings.

Their exchanges in person had been few in number; but after having been knowingly observed for more then half a year, Fujiwara Takumi felt sure that the elder Takahashi brother was fairly certain of his answer. However, ever the polite traditionalist, Ryousuke would of course want a verbal confirmation.

Clearing his throat, Takumi willed the butterflies in his stomach away and took several determined steps forward.

"I...I've decided to...join with you," he stammered tentatively.

Ryousuke's raised brow and the sudden amused sparkle in his ocean blue eyes puzzled Takumi. Understanding suddenly dawned on him. A loud gasp escaped Takumi's lips as he attempted to rectify his faux pas.

"Ah...ah, that is, I meant...to join your Project D," he corrected himself, visibly flushed.

A pregnant silence ensued. Confusion ran rampant through his system as he waited for his companion to speak. Takumi wasn't nearly as naive as everyone took him to be; he knew innuendo when he heard it, although he would never intentionally banter that way. Besides, his best friend, Itsuki, used it enough for the both of them.

He bit his lip, willing the solid pounding in his chest to stop. The situation was becoming most embarrassing considering who he just made a pass at. His heartbeat quicken as his eyes rounded slightly upon witnessing the unanticipated seductive curve of Ryousuke's firm lips.

Humor tinged the usually stoic baritone of the other's voice when the reply finally came: "I welcome you to join with me anytime."

A glint of humor shone within the depths of Ryousuke's ocean blue eyes, and Takumi found himself entranced, mesmerized by the intensity of those eyes, by the way they seemed to peer into his very soul. Suddenly aware of the dryness in his mouth—due to his unaware shallow breathing as well as his body's rising temperature—Takumi absently licked his parched lips. That penetrating gaze dropped to his mouth to follow the pink tongue's trail. The light mood evaporated, those beautiful blue eyes darkened in response to the seriousness of the situation. If possible, Takumi felt the frantic pace of his heart's beating increase even more. His cheeks burned.

The sound of an approaching car lifted the spell. Ryousuke immediately broke eye contact.

Takumi felt his throat constrict as he watched the other man glance around self-consciously.

"We meet every Friday around seven at Fumihiro's body shop," he heard the other announce rather hastily.

"It's listed. If you have trouble getting there, you have my number." That said, Ryousuke abruptly got into his white RX-7 and sped off, leaving a very perplexed Takumi to watch helplessly after him.

///Present///

Shaking himself, Takumi broke out of his reverie. He uttered a long, drawn-out sigh as he pushed his light brown hair off of his sweaty forehead and lean against the hood of the car. _Damn him, _he thought crossly. _I wish I could know what he was thinking..._

///TBC – Act 1: Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, and Four...is Kenta!?///


	2. act1: 2s company,3s crowd and 4 is Kenta

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 1: Two's a Company, Three's a Crowd and… Four is Kenta!?

By Amaniblue

AN: Thank you for reading and special thanks to those who reviewed. Yes, Chibi-Aya-chan, I am back. Thank you for the warm welcoming. It has been a long hiatus. This was the first fanfic I have ever written way back when. It's a baby to me. After I neglected it for so long, I'm back to nurturing it with a vengeance.

Further note, I use the Japanese word for brother, _aniki_, as an endearment from Keisuke to Ryousuke. Yes, I'm forcing my habit of leaving Japanese words away from my writings. It's been tough so far.

Summary of the last act: A month and a half has passed since Takumi joined Project D. Everything seems to be doing well, the crew members accepted him readily. However, an underlying tension seems to be brewing between Ryousuke and Takumi. Keisuke and Takumi are forming a close friendship while Kenta feels threaten by Takumi.

///Redsuns' body shop - the following week Friday, early evening///

"Hey, Fujiwara!" shouted Keisuke.

"Huh?" questioned a dazed Takumi as he was pulled around to face a disgruntled Keisuke.

Pissed off, Keisuke's grip on Takumi's right shoulder tightens upon hearing that daze response. "Quit your daydreaming. I called for you...hell who knows how many times. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," shrugged Takumi. Although his typical stoic expression didn't show it, the Hachi-roku driver is a bit annoyed by his friend's grip on his shoulder. It almost hurt. Confused by his friend's behavior and his own response, Takumi raised a hand to scratch the back of his head absently, and then asked, "Did you want something?"

Keisuke's lips stretched even tighter as he assessed his friend. _He's doing it again, _the blond thought. Takumi have a tendency to either brush aside a topic or brew over it for long periods of time. He didn't like it. This made the younger driver very much harder to read and grab attention of. Still unaccustomed to his friend's tactics, Keisuke finally released his grip on Takumi's shoulder and loosen his lips to release a sniff. He mentally waved away his friend's nondescript demeanor and replied, "Yeah, how 'bout a test run later? You should test out your modifications on the mountain roads."

"Sure. Actually we can go, now. I was just cleaning up." Matter-of-factly, the Hachi-roku driver dropped the small crescent wrench he was holding back into the tool bin, turned toward his Trueno, and lowered the hood with a mighty slam.

Not trusting his brother's new protégé with his recent acquired skills especially after witnessing, according to any redeeming mechanic, the mistreatment of their precious tools, Keisuke raised a quizzical brow at Takumi mockingly, "Are you sure you're up to it? You seem to be pretty out of it lately. I don't know, daydreaming over the engine like that..."

Eyes shining with mirth, Keisuke smirk, shifted his eyes to the Hachi-roku and made reference to the car with a slight tilt of his head towards it. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

At that point, the younger Takahashi lean in closer, raise a fist and playfully rap gently on Takumi's smooth forehead several times then deadpanned, "Hey, are you daydreaming now?"

Not the least bit tempted to take the bait, Takumi rolled his eyes and swatted the offending hand away as he ignored Keisuke's sarcastic humor, and replied, "I just have to wash my hands first, then we can go."

Takumi side step away from Keisuke and walk towards the front of the garage where the employee dressing room and business office are located. He then peeled the oily mechanic jumpsuit off his habitual attire of a white t-shirt and torn up faded blue jeans. After hanging the suit on the nearby rack, Takumi walk over to the sink located a few feet beside an adjacent table and began to wash away the grime on his hands. When he absently reached for a towel and grabbed only air, Takumi frowned at the empty towel bin and began his search for a clean rag near the sink.

A red blur flew towards him from his peripheral vision; Takumi caught it on reflex. The Hachi-roku driver raised a grateful face to the direction of the trajectory as he absently wiped his hands clean. Takumi discovered it was none other then Takahashi Ryousuke who had thrown the much needed towel. His mentor was standing by his laptop on the table nearby. The young driver immediately offers a quick thank you.

Then suddenly out of nowhere.

"Would you mind if I… tag along?" ask Ryousuke hesitantly, albeit entirely unlike his usual direct, commanding, and assured self. Despite being a tad uncomfortable of the awkward moments between them at times, especially lately, Ryousuke hardly showed it as he stated matter-of-factly after he cleared his throat as a cover-up for his awkward start.

"I have several calculations for the new simulation I'm running on the Hachi-roku. The new modifications need to be taken into account. Also, some field results from the Road Dyno should give us a better indication of the Hachi-roku's performance capabilities at other simulated location models."

"Ah," answered a rather perplexed Takumi in response to Ryousuke's lengthy lecture.

Listening to their awkward exchange all the while, Keisuke smiled at the odd picture the two presented. One who talks too much (he would never said that to his brother's face) and the other who barely talks. One who's driven, precise and relentless, while the other is dazed most of the time and dangerously focused at other times. They couldn't be any more different, yet the two are part of a rare few (himself included of course) who could tear down any mountain pass with deadly precision.

The blond driver was sitting lazily on the bonnet of the Hachi-roku before he got up on his feet, excited by the prospect of his brother joining them.

"I call shotgun," stated Keisuke.

Takumi and Ryousuke was enduring a most awkward pause in their exchange (one wouldn't call it a conversation really) and so both readily welcome the interruption upon hearing Keisuke's declaration. Both simultaneously turn to raise grateful eyes at a grinning Keisuke who then stood up nonchalantly with his thumbs hooking on the waist of his favorite green cargo pants.

Keisuke grin from ear to ear, noting their reactions with glee. He was right. The two really didn't know how to talk to one another. Perhaps that was the reason why his brother left his new protégé in his care, with occasional guidance from Ryousuke. Keisuke could have laughed at that. It wasn't a hard task at all. In fact, Takumi absorbs information like a sponge. _Scary how he does that,_ he thought.

Wanting the awkward exchange between his brother and his friend (his source of entertainment these days) to prolong further, Keisuke quickly thought of a plan to goad his brother. So he quickly added in a way to explain his reasons for calling shot gun, "Gas price has gone up lately, you know. One of us has to drive up with him, I rather that person be you, _aniki_."

Keisuke then dropped his hands and raised it to cross his arms over his chest and lifted his chin arrogantly a fraction in the air, "Besides, I can operate the driver cam and maybe give him a few pointers."

Ryousuke rolled his eyes at his brother's gas price excuse to goad him. He had wanted to talk to Takumi by himself and driving up with the boy would have been a perfect opportunity. Not giving up yet, Ryousuke decided to take the bait.

"Like you need to worry about gas prices, Keisuke. Unfortunately for you, the new Road Dyno is equipped with a transmitter that sends data directly to my laptop. I'm afraid you'll have to play wing man tonight."

"Hell, I can run the thing too," snorted Keisuke in delight. His brother took the bait. _Now to reel him in,_ he thought.

"I'm afraid not, Keisuke. The last time I left my _thing_ with you, it had tire marks on it. Suffice it to say, I do not want the same _accident_ you profess to have happen to occur again."

_Ouch_,_ that comment have bite,_ he thought. His brother should have been a lawyer. He would have made a mince meat of the opponent and win over the jury with his calm demeanor and good looks (it runs in the family). His brother didn't really left him much room to maneuver the situation. _Come on! Think!_

"Keisuke-sempai, allow me to go with you!"

Nakamura Kenta defiantly stood his ground. Having been one vehicle away, Kenta had kept a constant ear alert to all of Takahashi Keisuke's conversation with the tofu boy. Realizing that the trio was leaving together, Kenta had literally thrown all his equipment to the wind, unsuited, and washed up in record time. _There is no way I'm letting tofu boy hog all the attention, _thought Kenta.

When Kenta spoke up, Keisuke let out a mental shout of: _Yes, victory! _He quickly turned to his brother to see his response to that one when the blond said, "Fine by me. But that makes you the wing man."

Despite his reluctance in letting Keisuke win that round, Ryousuke promptly added. "Nakamura, you'll have to mount Cam Angle 3 on your dash. Cam Angle 2 is broken. We'll meet you guys up top."

Kenta was overjoyed when the blond's permission was given, then dismayed that he had to help tofu boy, and then overjoyed again in thinking Keisuke would join him. He quickly ran to the office and grabs the two camcorders for mounting. He double checked the mark camcorders to be number 1 and 3, then went back to his mentor.

Keisuke takes the offered camcorder and remarks absently, "Thanks Kenta, I'll see you up top."

Confused, Kenta asked, "Keisuke-sempai, you're not coming with me?"

Keisuke smirk to himself and said cryptically, "That'll ruin all my fun. Well, see ya."

The blond then headed towards the Hachi-roku leaving Kenta frowning in confusion at the odd remark. _Damn it_, he thought as he sluggishly setup the recording system in his car.

Ryousuke had the same words on his mind when he saw the infectious grin on Keisuke's face. He knew what that meant immediately. His brother was determined to go with them and nothing that Ryousuke can say or do will change that. He shook his head in disapproval at his younger brother and decided to just go with it. With his laptop in hand, Ryousuke headed for the passenger seat.

"No fair, aniki! I called first on shotgun," whine Keisuke playfully.

Ryousuke couldn't help but to roll his eyes at that one. Now, his brother sounds like a petulant child, which is a strong indication that Keisuke is enjoying his victory a little bit too much.

"I can't observe from the back," stated Ryousuke, pointedly ignoring his brother's doubtful snort.

Keisuke held the victory grin he still wore and turned to look at his friend who was still standing there, dazed. The blond's grin turned into a huge smile. "Come on Takumi! What are standing there for? Let's go!"

During this exchange from the trio, Takumi had been quietly listening. His head shifted from one speaker to another until his mind wandered again. He instantly snapped out of it upon Keisuke's remark. Seeing the knowing look from his friend who seems to be saying, _daydreaming again? _Takumi's cheeks tinted pink in chagrin and cast his eyes down. Without saying anything else, the young driver quickly walked towards the Hachi-roku, buckled up in the driver seat, and turned the ignition key.

Ryousuke gave the signal to go. Takumi drove out of the shop and sped off towards Mt. Akagi. Kenta quickly finished the setup and drove off in his S14.

///Mt. Akagi///

"Why Keisuke-sempai?" muttered Kenta under his breath yet again. He was still pondering the bond he'd seen forming between his sempai and tofu boy. He felt lonely again. He was never really popular to form many friends. In fact there are only a handful of people he would consider to be close friends with, Keisuke was one of them. Ever since Keisuke had stood up for him against those bullies in Form 1, Kenta had been forever grateful. The blond had look out for him since then and even took Kenta under his wings to join his brother's racing team. It opened up a whole new interest for him and Kenta even learned to relax his guard around people. The team members were very helpful and professional.

Now, as a lone driver speeding up to the meeting point at Mt. Akagi, Kenta had never felt so alone. Apparently he lost sight of the Hachi-roku several kilometers ago._ If only I hadn't been stopped by so many damn stop lights. This driving alone and feeling lonely would never happen if it weren't for that tofu boy,_ his thoughts continued. Vengefully, Kenta seriously debated the ramifications of sabotaging the recording, either by turning off the night vision feature or turning off the camcorder altogether. It could be done very easily.

As he continue to ponder about this, several kilometers behind him, several headlights loomed over the road and hover the expanse from side to side, seemingly towards the same destination.

///TBC – Act 2: Enter the Aoi Ryu (Green Dragons)///


	3. act2: Enter the Aoi Ryu

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 2: Enter the Aoi Ryu

By Amaniblue

Summary of the last act: Ryousuke made plans to talk to Takumi but was spoiled by the machinations of his own brother, Keisuke and with a little help from Kenta. A typical night run for the Hachi-roku might be rescheduled due to some unexpected visitors.

///Mt. Akagi, same night///

Kenta had arrived at a decision; he reached for the remote to the camcorder and press the Power On button while maintaining his eyes on the road. Just when he was jogging his memory on how to preset the device, a shot sounding very much like a backfire kit kick-starting startled him from behind. The remote dropped face-down on his lap and a dull beep was eclipsed by Kenta's sharp exclamation, "What the fu—!?"

A black blur shot pass his right, missing his orange S14 by a foot. Before Kenta could react to that close call, several flashes of head lights from his rare view mirror caught his attention. The vehicle directly behind him, sped up and switch position to the inside lane just before the opening of a right side curve. In his panic, Kenta, hoping to avoid a sidelong collision with the grayish vehicle, rotated his steering wheel to the left a little too quickly. The orange S14 swerved to the left with a force. Realizing too late that he over steered as his front lights reflected off the guardrail, Kenta steered the wheel to the right and pulled his hand break with all his might. Rubber tires burnt on gravel as sparks flared when the tail of the S14 kissed the guardrail just as the car jolted to a stop. Before Kenta was able to make a Hail Mary from that hair rising save, several more vehicles sped pass him at a much slower pace.

The last of the vehicles pause beside the S14. The passenger car window roll down and a slender man with flyaway hair poked his head out the window and shouted, "Learn how to drive, dumb ass!"

The driver beside him snickered at the insult and sped off to follow the entourage.

Kenta's cold numbness from the experience boiled into hot anger as the slender man's words sank in. With a growl of determination, Kenta literally put peddle to the metal and drove for all he was worth.

///Inside Takumi's car///

Despite Keisuke's best intention in setting the three of them up to go together for his own amusement, the disquieting lack of conversation so far was irritating him tremendously. He scooted forward to look over the driver's shoulder; Takumi's eyes were fixed on the road with his cheeks slightly flushed. Keisuke briefly wondered about that and turn his attention to the left to see what his brother was doing. With his laptop propped open, the screen showed a model simulation of Mt. Akagi's route. Ryousuke's eyes remain glued to the screen with his fingers stroking some keys on occasion. Apparently, his entertainment had both decided to occupy themselves with their respective tasks. Annoyed by the current situation, the blond took it upon himself to break the silence. "Hey Ryousuke, I heard the Futuristic Car Expo is hosting at Tokyo Bay next month. Do you want to go check it out with me?"

Without turning to address his brother, Ryousuke responded with his own question, "Which week?"

Keisuke scratched the back of his head absently, "Oh, um. I think it's the second week. I can check later. So, what do say?"

This time, Ryousuke's response was a bit mumbled as his brow knitted together. His focus was directed over a portion of the simulated road. "I believe I have some prior engagements that week. Otherwise, I am free."

"Cool," said the blond. He then turns to ask Takumi. "Fujiwara, how about you? Want to join us?"

"Um, sure." Takumi hesitantly replied, then added as an afterthought, "But I, ah… have to check with my dad and boss first."

Keisuke nodded in understanding. Takumi doesn't have his own car and plus he works odd hours for a delivery service company. Sometimes he even gets a call during his rare off days to take over a shift. Keisuke learn that annoying fact when twenty minutes into a film that he was dying to see and had drag Takumi along, the boy's pager buzzed. So his friend had apologized before he took off and the movie wasn't as enjoyable after that.

Waking up from his introspective thoughts, Keisuke soon realize that things were back as they were. Silence again. The disgruntled blond resign himself to the situation, lean forward and perched his chin on the bucket seat, barely touching Takumi's shoulder. The blond sigh and decided to join the two in quiet solitude.

Takumi froze; his flush darken, and immediately shift his body to the left.

Unaware of the young driver's discomfort Keisuke remain there for the rest of the trip.

///Top of Mt. Akagi, minutes later///

"We're here," announced the Hachi-roku driver who was reluctant to be noticed at the moment by the two dominating presence of the Takahashi brothers.

_Too close for comfort,_ thought Takumi. Throughout the long drive when Keisuke started hanging over his shoulder, talking and breathing down his neck, Takumi's goose bumps were on alert ever since. Then, when Ryousuke suddenly lean over his left arm to check his gauge and meter readings, a shiver ran up Takumi's spine at the light contact and he immediately shifted away. _Distance has to be put between them and fast,_ he thought.

_I don't know which is worse: breathing in the clean scent of Takahashi-san's warm body or Keisuke-sempai's cloying breath, _thought Takumi with a shiver. He quickly got out of his Hachi-roku, put his keys in his left pocket, and hastens his step to rest atop the nearest guardrail. He was thankful that the Takahashi brothers hadn't commented on his flushed cheeks throughout the long drive. Takumi would have been mortified in trying to explain that. He wasn't even sure whether he could explain it to himself.

During the first two weeks when he first joined Project D, it was the older Takahashi who had made sure the crew members accepted him. It was Ryousuke who lectured him on tuning methods and take him on test runs at Mt. Akagi. It was Ryousuke who would show him what to do, work along side him and correct his mistakes. Ryousuke was always patient, supported him, and praised him when he made even the smallest progress. Takumi is baffle still by the older Takahashi's decision. The Hachi-roku driver constantly mull over the first two weeks to find some clarity as for the reason why. Sure there were certain times when he would clumsily bump into and spill onto Ryousuke or stare at the older man much longer than what is deem polite or doze off while the man lectures. But Takumi had apologized profusely each time. Somehow after those two weeks, Ryousuke became more distant and wouldn't help him quite as often. Instead, Ryousuke had silently passed the responsibility of mentoring Takumi to Keisuke.

Takumi knew at first, Keisuke was reluctant to work with him. The Hachi-roku driver sense it was due to the fact that the younger Takahashi had lost to him twice. As time pass within each other's company though, somehow they became fast friends. Their shared goals in the racing world and their enjoyment of the race itself were the catalyst for their friendship. When Keisuke opened up, he was playful, straightforward, a tad eccentric, and quick tempered. Takumi was comfortable being in Keisuke's company. He is tremendously grateful for Keisuke's help and companionship.

"Hey, Fujiwara!" Keisuke's unexpected appearance and close proximity shout broke into Takumi's musings instantly. In reaction, he threw his hands up in fright and subsequently began falling backwards from the guardrail. Strong hands caught his forearms before Takumi ended up landing on his back.

"Sorry." Keisuke flashed an apologetic grin and help right Takumi on his perch atop the guardrail. The blond then raise a hand to ruffle Takumi's hair when he question with a tinge of amusement, "Daydreaming again?"

His only response was a blush from the Hachi-roku driver.

"If you don't stop daydreaming like that, it could get very dangerous. You might be driving and then...BOOM!" He smacked his hands together for emphasis and continued, "Slam right into a tree or something."

Raking a hand through his hair trying to fix it, Takumi remarked in his usual blank way, "Ah."

Keisuke chuckled in amusement, "Is that all you have to say?"

Takumi stopped his preoccupation with his hair and raised his eyes to meet amused green ones, "I was thinking, not daydreaming. Besides, I don't daydream while driving, I just drive."

"Well, hell. What do you call that just now? If I hadn't caught you, you could have…" Keisuke's teasing comment trailed off when he noticed a pair of headlights shining upon them and headed straight for his brother. Fear for his brother left him immobilized as he shouted, "Aniki!!!"

Meanwhile, Ryousuke, with his hands tucked inside his slack pockets and a bored expression plaster on his face, calmly stood his ground by the side of the road. With an ear-piercing screech just less than a meter away from the Redsuns' leader, the charging vehicle jolted to a stop.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Takumi jumped off the guardrail and stood beside Keisuke in stun silence as the black Mazda MX5 driver door prop open.

A pair of shapely legs clad in black sneakers following upward to a curvaceous body dressed in a black mini tube dress with a risqué side split stood before them. Her chest length hair with red streaks scattered randomly as it blew in the wind. The driver was a young woman, in her early twenties. She had an air of sophistication and authority about her despite her petite figure and dainty appearance. However, the driver was anything but, judging from her aggressive driving and subsequent actions.

She took a long appraising look at Ryousuke, grin, and scan him admiringly from head to toe and back again. She then glance towards Keisuke and Takumi and did the same. Her gaze flew back to Ryousuke with an amuse sparkle in her eyes.

A minute later, another Mazda MX5 in silver with gold pinstripes intricately painted in tribal patterns, stop along side the black one. The driver side door propped open and out stepped a hansom young man in his early twenties too. His facial features were similar to the woman driver except more angular and his windblown hair flowed unkempt almost to his shoulders. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His gaze swept over the three silent figures before him in the same shocking appraising way the woman had shown previously. His licentious gaze remain on Takumi however, a smirk slowly form on his lips.

"You're right sis, they ARE cute," remark the new arrival with smile.

His sister pointedly ignores him. She took several steps toward Ryousuke and bow formally. "I am Sagano Jade, the leader of the Aoi Ryu. My brother, Sagano Rui and I would be honored if a match can be arranged with the famous Takahashi Rotary brothers."

///TBC – Act 3: Winner takes all!///


	4. act3: Winner takes all!

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 3: Winner takes all!

By Amaniblue

AN: I just realize (after a bit of research) that the vehicles I chose for the newcomers are 2006 models, which puts the timeline out of order or way into the future as the case may be. I profess I do not know much about cars, nor engine tuning, nor driving techniques. But despite this technical difficulty, if you may, please just ignore this little tidbit of fact and or any future discrepancies and enjoy the story. Thank you.

…Now, here's the pure ranting.

I thank you all for the constructive and encouraging reviews (more the merrier by the way), but as for those who have more to say. Here is my response.

First, I would like to clarify a few things to those anonymous reviewers who questioned my Japanese language skills, English grammar skills and writing conviction. In regards to the Japanese word 'aoi' in particular, yes it does mean the color blue, as well as the color green and green for inexperience. The popular word for green in Japanese is 'midori,' but in my case, I use the word 'aoi' for descriptive deception in presenting the new racing team as not what they appeared. This decision was made on my last revision of Rivalry. Otherwise, I would have just left it in English as Green Dragon.

Now in regards to the English grammar skills, if I hadn't mentioned it before, I'll do so now. I suck in editing. I suck especially in past and present tenses. So, since I am not a professional writer nor do I have an editor handy, please excuse my poor excuse for English writing. But please spare me the reminder of telling me that my grammar sucks.

Lastly, normally I don't express my remarks so publicly, but since these anonymous reviewers did not leave a working email for contact purposes, I have to pick my bone with them here. I find it offensive that my conviction as a writer and my integrity are questioned. I did not start this fan fiction and wrote up to thirty odd chapters just to have it questioned. The reason I haven't updated so easily is because I have been trying to correct them as I see it. So please do not insult my conviction to improve my writing. I would like to think that my writing has improved over the years and with every revision. Thus end my lengthy diatribe.

Summary of the last act: After surviving a near death experience, Kenta boiling with anger gives chase to the newcomers. Meanwhile Keisuke continues to have his fun ribbing his friend, Takumi as they wait for Kenta. Instead, two unknown drivers show up to request a match against the brothers.

///Top of Mt. Akagi, same night///

Moments after her announcement, three more cars pull up alongside the Mazda MX5s, essentially boxing the trio against the guardrail with the Hachi-roku behind them. The newcomers got out of their vehicles and Takumi took a mental count of their numbers. Including the previous two, it seems the Aoi Ryu outnumbered them, four to one.

The Hachi-roku driver didn't know why, but the atmosphere generated from them was far more intimidating then any previous encounters within the normal crowd of Gunma. Perhaps it was the way the Aoi Ryu surrounded them or perhaps it was the way all their members were looking at them as if they were life stock on an auction. But whatever the reason, Takumi especially didn't like how his heartbeat had double upon meeting the challenging gaze of that man— _Sagano Rui was it?_— standing opposite from him in particular. Fortunately, Takumi didn't have to endure that look for long when the sound of another car approaching took all their attention.

The driving sounded very aggressive, in fact almost angry-like.

Moments later, one familiar orange S14 pulled up next to the Hachi-roku with a jolting stop. Kenta threw his driver side door open and flew out of his car with his engine still running. The dark boy took only a few seconds to locate his intended target.

His furious strides launch him towards the pair of MX5 drivers and he threw a right hook at that Sagano fellow upon an arm's length away. Amazingly enough, the target feign his body to the right at the last minute, successfully dodging the punch and counter with his own tighten fist in return. Kenta, who was thrown off-balance by the momentum of his miss, is now left wide open for an on-coming blow.

Surprisingly, the blow never connected.

Confused, Kenta recovered his footing and straighten up. His previous, furious eyes now shine with unbridled adoration upon witnessing his idol coming to his rescue. Kenta didn't know how Keisuke had move so fast to block the blow, but as always, he was most grateful for it.

"What's going on here!?" bellowed Keisuke to no one in particular as he release Sagano Rui's wrist.

"Why don't you ask this raging bull here," answered Rui snidely as he glared at the blond.

Rubbing his wrist absently, the MX5 driver took another reassessing look at the younger Takahashi, sizing him up more closely. Sure, they had similar height and build, but Takahashi Keisuke was definitely leaner and more muscular in comparison. And judging from the younger Takahashi's quick reflexes, Sagano Rui decided to keep a guarded eye on the fellow.

"Bastard!" shouted Kenta at the newcomer. With his anger quickly recovered, Kenta sprung again for another attack but was restrain by Keisuke who looped an arm around his waist. After snapping out of gawking at Kenta making a spectacle of himself, Takumi decided to help and leapt in front of the dark boy to block his path. Thus every time, Kenta attempt a lunge to by-pass Takumi, the Hachi-roku driver would push him back while Keisuke held him in place.

The Aoi Ryu looked on with degrees of amusement as they sniggered at the futile display of the dark boy being restrained by his own teammates.

"KENTA!" barked Keisuke as his temper was beginning to flare. "Cool it will ya!?"

Unfortunately, the sniggering Aoi Ryu members only added fuel to Kenta's fury. But, since Keisuke asked him to, the dark boy struggled with his anger and stopped his attempts for immediate retribution. Kenta spat out as he settled for glaring at his target instead, "The bastard here almost ram me over the ravine! My car is all scraped up, no thanks to him!"

Sagano Rui wanted to laugh at the dark boy's pitiful excuse for a brawl and he almost did, but decided against it, especially not with the younger Takahashi glaring daggers at him. Thus the MX5 driver settled for a verbal assault.

"I did no so thing. It was all you. You panicked. You over steered. You almost killed yourself and my teammates. So count your blessings for coming out of that with a small scrape. Stop your complaining already," sneer Rui.

Kenta growled in response.

Tired of the present argument and finding the dark boy much too hot-headed, not to mention, idiotic for his jaded taste, Rui ignored him and refocus his attentions back towards his previous amusement upon discovering the perfect introduction. The MX5 driver licked his lips in anticipation and moved in to satisfy his urge since the first moment he came upon the trio.

"I thought you Redsuns have more than enough balls with your reputation," mock Rui rather coarsely.

He leered admirably before he pounced on his prey, "Or is that reputation gained from all those groupies who get to sample a taste of your bodies?"

"Hey!?" exclaimed Takumi when he felt a pinch on his behind. The Hachi-roku driver quickly turns to face the culprit. His shocked expression earned a few guffaws from the Aoi Ryu members. They were enjoying the show their second in command was putting on while their team leader merely grinned with indulgent humor.

Keisuke release his hold on Kenta and eyed Sagano Rui suspiciously as he wondered what the man was up to.

Kenta, with his anger still lingering, kept his scowl in tact as he looked on with growing curiosity at the turn of events.

Meanwhile, Ryousuke's previous bored expression had darkened immensely from this new transgression.

Upon turning about face, Takumi felt caught like a deer appearing before an oncoming pair of headlights. He found that Sagano Rui was standing but a few inches away from him. The other's warm breath danced across his cheeks as Takumi stared up wide-eye at the taller man.

Without taking his eyes off the Hachi-roku driver, Rui continued his taunt for all to hear, "Or is that just all rumors to excite the people who race you?"

The same hand that had pinched Takumi's rear earlier suddenly took a firm hold of the Hachi-roku driver's right butt cheek and squeezed. Takumi release a high pitch yelp in response.

He was immediately pulled toward the taller man with his arms trapped between them, fitting pelvis to muscular thighs. Sagano Rui peered down between their bodies and mocked luridly, "I guess there are some truths in it after all."

The Aoi Ryu laughed uproariously at the now blushing and mortified Takumi.

The unfamiliar suffusion of heat mixed with shock, embarrassment, and mortification at such provocation caused his brain to go into overload and arrested any reaction in response. Sagano Rui took the opportunity and lean forward, intending to steal a kiss from the immobilized Takumi.

"RUI! That's enough," interjected Jade when she noticed the deadly glare from Takahashi Ryousuke and the taut fists from the younger Takahashi. Her younger brother groaned at her unreasonable order and reluctantly released his prey. Then as if nothing had happened, Rui sauntered back to stand quietly by his sister's side.

Meanwhile, utterly mortified, confused and yet relieved, Takumi quickly return to stand behind Keisuke, as he tried to hide his redden flush.

Knowing that her brother had gone too far, Sagano Jade attempted to rectify his actions.

"Please excuse him. I apologize for my brother, he's harmless. He's a jester and offends people easily with his amusement. As I've mentioned before, we came here for a match. I understand the Redsuns always enjoy a challenge. I can guarantee you that we are."

Jade paused to assess Ryousuke's reaction to her entreaty. His feature had already return back to the bored expression prior to her brother's actions.

However, having unable to gauge his thoughts, she decided to continue with her speech, "I'm sure you are quite familiar with the cities street racing rules. The conditions are simple, we choose the location and in return, you decide on the type of match. The winner names a forfeit."

Jade paused yet again waiting patiently for a reply from Ryousuke who remained eerily quiet throughout her entire speech.

As everyone waited for his response, the man at the center of attention raised a mocking brow, sneered, and then turned away from her. As if he had all the time in the world, he dug into his slack pockets, pulled a lighter out while he retrieves a stick of cigarette from his breast pocket. Placing the stick between his lips to hold it in place, Ryousuke tilted his head to the right and lit the tip with the lighter. He remained there smoking lazily while he returned the lighter to his pocket.

Jade's polite demeanor cracked as a tick formed below her left eye.

Takahashi Ryousuke had made his disinterest quite clear. Keisuke smiled at his brother's demonstration and pounded the fact verbally. "If you're looking for a cheap thrill, I suggest you look elsewhere. Take your ass off our turf. We Redsuns aren't into street racing for that."

"How DARE you talk to my sis like that!?" yelled Sagano Rui.

Feathers ruffled at the younger Takahashi's disrespect for his sister, Rui took a step towards Keisuke, intending to pound the other's face in, but was stopped abruptly by Jade's outstretched arm barring his way.

"I said that's enough, RUI!"

Her voice hardened to steel and contempt filled the following, "I can see that the Redsuns are not what rumors has it. Why else would the Takahashi brother's carpool in a beat up and out-of-date Hachi-roku? Rui, I can see we've wasted our time." Jade then turned around, intending to walk back to her car with her brother following close behind.

But just before she reached her driver side door, she heard those words that made everyone stopped in surprise.

"I accept the challenge."

Keisuke turned his head promptly to the culprit of said remark.

"Kenta, you crazy!?" yelled the younger Takahashi.

Takumi's jaw dropped while Ryousuke swiftly turned around to flash a deadly glare at the dark boy's direction.

Fortunately for Kenta, he did not see the pointed glare that normally would quell him on the spot. With heated bravado, the S14 driver issued his request, "When I win, I want payment for the damages and a public apology from him."

He pointed a stabbing finger at Rui who sneer at Kenta's remark with ill-disguise tolerance. Kenta ignored him and continued his decree as he spoke to Jade. "This has nothing to do with the Redsuns; it is between me and the freak only."

"Who are you calling a freak, boy? You're the one with the orange car," retorted Rui.

"Shut up!" Kenta threw a shout at Rui and readdressed Jade evenly, "Is it a deal?"

Rui responded instead, "Deal. But you'll be racing me."

He then winked at Takumi who blinked at the gesture and spoke again to Kenta, "As for your forfeit, I'll name it at the time of the race. We'll deal with the details later."

"Let's go boys," With those departing words from the Aoi Ryu's leader, the new arrivals left as unexpectedly as they came.

"Idiot!" yelled Keisuke as he whacked Kenta on the backside of the head.

"Oww!" yelped Kenta as he rubbed his bruised head with his left hand.

"I've just finished telling them to buzz off and here you go accepting their challenge. What the fuck was that, huh!?" Keisuke raised a hand and whack the back of Kenta's head once again.

"Ow—!" Kenta let out another yelp of pain and hurriedly tried to placate his idol before his head received another blow.

"Keisuke-sempai, I just thought to get even with that guy and his whole team since none of you would do it. I mean...they just made fun of the Redsuns, me, and even tofu...er Fujiwara here."

Gauging that his words were having some effect, Kenta decided to solicit help from an unlikely source. Never would Kenta have imagined asking Takumi to back him up on anything. "Fujiwara, were you gonna just let that guy do that and get away with it?"

Takumi, numb from his initial reactions to Rui publicly fondling him, wasn't exactly sure how to respond to Kenta's plea for his cause. He was still too mortified by the exchange. His typical blank facade had been replaced by the myriads of emotions all in one setting. Even now confusion marred his smooth brow as he responded, albeit meekly, "No..."

"There, Fujiwara agrees with me too," Thankful for once that the tofu boy did something he appreciated. Keisuke although somewhat placated, scoffed at the entire explanation nonetheless.

"Nakamura."

All three of them turned towards the Redsuns leader who finally spoke his first word since the whole Aoi Ryu ordeal. "Do you know what the cities street racing rules are?"

Kenta counted the items with his fingers in his reply. "Whatever they just said right? Place, type, and forfeit."

Ryousuke flicked his cigarette away and reprimanded with a sneer, "The forfeit generally means, Nakamura, the loser hands over the ownership of their car. Since you name two, they'll name two forfeit as well."

"Lose… ownership… my car…" repeated Kenta absently as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat while Ryousuke's words sank in. Panic rose to the fore, Kenta quickly covered it with extra bravado. "Don't worry I get to name the type right? Well, no problem there. Rain matches are my specialty."

"Wait a minute," Fujiwara Takumi, who has been numbly following along, was finally able to find his tongue and inquired, "You said two. So what is the other thing?"

Ryousuke stared unwaveringly at him.

Confused by the look the older man shot him, Takumi inquired albeit cluelessly, "What?"

///TBC - ACT 4: Why me?///


	5. act4: Why me?

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 4: Why me?

By Amaniblue

AN: Thank you for the continuous support. It's always nice to hear from the readers and their thoughts on the story. It's a great inducement too, for me to find time to update in receiving such encouragements. So thank you.

Summary of the last act: Kenta is late to arrive and shows instant hatred towards one of the Aoi Ryu members. One of the newcomers, Sagano Rui, singles out Takumi for ridicule and earns further dislike towards the new group from the Takahashi brothers. In turn, a friendly request for a match now changes to a quest for vengeance as winner takes all.

///Top of Mt. Akagi, same night///

Takumi met the unnerving stare with unease and wondered, _why is he looking at me like that?_

Unable to read the meaning behind that look at all though, the Hachi-roku driver quickly glanced over to his friend to get some ideas.

Keisuke's brows furrowed at their exchange. He looked at his friend, then at his brother, and a sliver of comprehension hit him. Not liking the verdict, he joined his brother and directed his own scowl at Takumi.

On the other corner of the gathering quartet, Kenta found the change of attention quite refreshing as he also turned his own peeked interest towards the now perplexed Akina Hachi-roku driver. If his guess was correct, Kenta wanted to relish in the other's discomfort as much as possible.

Fidgeting under the trio's scrutiny, Takumi's clueless face began to show signs of irritation that was too late in coming as his mind churned over the previous events. Then it suddenly dawn on him and he became livid with the idea.

"He can't have my car," spouted Takumi forcefully.

The trio immediately face faulted. It took a few moments before they recovered their cool, collected demeanor. In the mean time, the Hachi-roku driver felt embarrass by his outburst. Obviously he had come to the wrong conclusion.

"Try again," Kenta remarked with a smirk.

"No? Then uh… I ah— I refuse to race with him," mumbled Takumi upon hoping that he was right this time.

"Fujiwara," interjected Keisuke with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"It's not your car or another race." Keisuke supplied in annoyance before he flashed his friend, a do-you-get-it-now type of look.

Unfortunately, Takumi did not comprehend at all (judging by the blank look on his face) and so he simply replied with, "Eh?"

"Humph—" Kenta quickly placed both hands to cover his mouth as he tried to stifle the laughter that was bursting to come forth. Unable to contain it any further though, the dark boy turned away from the others and his shoulders started to shake as sounds of muffled laughter was heard.

A tick formed above one of his brows while Keisuke tried to count to ten before he enlighten his friend. Unfortunately, Kenta's outburst didn't help and cause him to shout out his reply instead, "Oh, for crying out loud! It's YOU!"

"Me?" Takumi repeated dumbly as if reciting a foreign word. "Me?"

As that word rolled around in his mind, Takumi's face suddenly lights up with divine enlightenment and gasped, "No...you mean?"

Frantic with that thought, the Hachi-roku driver immediately scan the trio for confirmation. Keisuke nodded in reply as well as Kenta, after recovering from his fit of laughter of course. However, Takumi only received a thoughtful look from the older Takahashi brother. This confused the Hachi-roku driver even further and added to his growing frustration.

"But I'm not into that—" stuttered the round-eyed Takumi when he realized the levity of their meaning.

"He probably is," chirped in Kenta.

"No way—" Takumi blanched upon even the thought of it.

"It's possible—" interject the dark boy happily.

"Hold on a minute here!" Highly uncomfortable with the foreign topic entirely, Takumi abruptly poured out his frustration hysterically. "That's absurd! What does the forfeit have to do with me? Why would you think I'd agree to any of this? Besides, it wasn't me who made the bet! So why does it have to do with me at—"

Keisuke cut in Takumi's mid rant and responded plainly, "You left yourself wide-open, Fujiwara."

"—what?" Takumi stared dumbly at his friend.

Releasing another sigh of exasperation, Keisuke clarified further. "That man obviously seems to have an interest in you. Whether he's joking or not, I wouldn't put it pass him to provoke you further. So, don't leave yourself open to his advances in the future."

Then as an after thought, Keisuke added pointedly with a nod, "Don't encourage him either."

"But I didn't," muttered Takumi as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It doesn't matter," Keisuke responded softly. "Just be careful next time."

Seeing the still frustrated glow from Takumi's eyes, the younger Takahashi brother tried to lighten the mood. Thus he quipped, "Anyways, I don't think you'll make a good forfeit anyways. You are pretty good fodder for his jokes, but it'll probably get tiring after awhile. So besides your driving skills, what else are you good for?"

The blond driver was rewarded with a warning scowl from his friend. Knowing that his ploy worked, Keisuke continued with a grin, "But have no fear. Even if you are that guy's target, Kenta is here to come to your rescue. He'll be your knight in shining armor riding his stead of steel and whisk, you, the damsel in distress away from the clutches of the evil Sagano bastard."

Both Takumi and Kenta flash Keisuke an indignant glare upon his references. Even Takahashi Ryousuke rolled his eyes at his brother's verbal theatrics.

Knowing that he had the effect he wanted, the blond smiled broadly then continued, "Although, now that I've thought about it. I think you might have a better chance of saving your own virtue by replacing Kenta in the race."

"Keisuke-sempai!" whined the dark boy at his idol's insinuation.

But before Kenta was able to voice his complaint further, he was interrupted by the older Takahashi.

"Keisuke."

The atmosphere immediately turned serious as all eyes once again revered back towards the Redsuns' leader for his take upon the matter. His response was slow in forming though, as the older man took out another cigarette and lit it. After a few puffs of smoke later, he began, "Go back to the shop with Nakamura. Be sure to gather the whole crew and informed them of what has happen. Despite what Nakamura had insisted with the Aoi Ryu, this IS a Redsuns' matter whether we like it or not. Our Project D plans will have to be postponed for now."

The dark boy lowered his head in contrition upon hearing the Redsuns' leader's words. He wanted to apologize then and there, but was too guilt ridden to even move his lips.

Noticing that his words had the expected effect, Ryousuke paused briefly to take another puff of smoke and then turned his gaze to make eye contact with Takumi before he continued, "Fujiwara may I have a word with you before we go?"

After a brief hesitation, Takumi nodded in affirmation.

Keisuke glanced over at his friend in concern then at his brother's resolute gaze on Takumi and felt a pang of apprehension. Unsure of where the feeling was coming from, the blond shook it off and walked over to the self-absorbed dark boy. He grabbed a hold of Kenta's stripe polo shirt from the neck and dragged him towards the still running S14. The blond grinned evilly at his little buddy's squirming and quipped for good measure, "Get in before your car runs out of gas already."

Just realizing that his engine was still running, Kenta jerked out of Keisuke's hold, quickly turned about face, and ran toward his orange S14. When Kenta was about to close the driver side door and drove off however, Ryousuke's following condescending words made him sat at full attention in his seat. "And Nakamura, don't think you're off the hook. Wait for me at the shop. If you can't follow that simple order, don't bother to show your face around here again."

Kenta, stunned by Ryousuke's words just swallowed loudly and gave a nod as answer, having found it hard to speak over the lump of panic in his throat. He looked helplessly at his idol, but was given only a weak yet assuring, lopsided grin for comfort. The orange S14 drove off at a much slower pace then it arrived in as the driver was not looking forward to their leader's retribution at all.

Long after the S14 taillights disappeared around the first curve, Ryousuke remained silent as he organized his thoughts. He moved a few steps toward the guardrail and leaned his back against it with his right knee slightly bent. Taking a quick glance towards the younger man, Ryousuke flicked his current cigarette stub away and dug into his breast pocket to take out another one and lit it. Leaning heavily on the rail, he kept one hand holding the cigarette, while the other rested on top of the rail, fidgeting absently with the lighter. His gaze remain fixed upon the darken silhouette of the face of the mountain as a crescent moon shown high above them. Now and then his gaze would steal towards Takumi and linger when the younger man wasn't noticing.

The habitual goose bumps appeared on Takumi's body upon being alone with Takahashi Ryousuke. He learned to dislike the weird feeling accompany it too since he has no control over that as well. Despite the respect he has for his mentor, Takumi really hated how awkward their exchanges tend to get. Thus, unsure of Ryousuke's current mood and the choice of topic the older man wanted to discuss, the Hachi-roku driver decided to wait.

He glanced over to Ryousuke and noticed the man's relaxing state and chose to emulate that. So he walked over toward the Hachi-roku, sat down on the warm bonnet and reclined his back on top of it. Raising both arms above his head, Takumi folded them to cushion beneath his head and gazed up at the moonlight filtering through the swaying tree tops. The chilly night was quiet except for the faint echoes of tire screeches. Nature's lullaby made its nocturnal creatures and the bristling of the leaves and under brushes hushed in the background.

After taking several calming drags, Ryousuke stubbed the cigarette on the guardrail, placed the lighter in his slack pocket, and turned his gaze back to Takumi's prone form. His brows furrowed together before he cleared his throat and took a page from his brother's tactics and quipped, "Promise me you won't get your underwear cross before I have my say."

The unexpected yet silly request made Takumi smile in response. Ryousuke smirked when his words had the desired effect. He took a mental reminder to note how his brother effectively communicate with Takumi from here on out. With slow, steady steps, he approached the Hachi-roku and loomed over the prone figure atop it. Noticing that Takumi still had his eyes fixed towards the sky, Ryousuke took the advantage and study the younger man further, wondering briefly what Takumi's response would be to his burgeoning question. He hadn't intended to be so direct, but Ryousuke was dying to know.

"Are you— attracted to Sagano Rui?"

Takumi's smile widen even further upon hearing that. If it was his mentor's attempt to carry on Keisuke's previous joking topic then, _that was a really good one,_ he thought. He was about to comment on it but his humor trailed off with uncertainty when he finally realized the odd solemnity of Ryousuke's tone. Takumi turned toward the speaker and saw that the older man was indeed, perfectly serious as his gaze was filled with the same intensity that Takumi had once seen before on that fateful night he joined Project D. And just like the other time, Takumi was entrapped by the pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

Blinking away his growing nervousness, Ryousuke, unwavering in his intense scrutiny, slowly leaned forward and braced one arm to the right side of Takumi's head with the other near the younger man's waist. He then placed a bended knee between Takumi's parted legs to brace himself above the Hachi-roku driver. His keen eyes took in the response of the younger man beneath him with growing curiosity as a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine while he closed the distance between them to a mere inch apart.

Peering upwards at the intimidating figure, Takumi's earlier steady breaths became shallower as the distance between them closed to a mere inch away. The pounding within his ribcage echoed loudly as the staccato rang between his ears. Lips suddenly gone dry, Takumi absently parted his lips and glided his tongue across the parched expanse. And like before, Ryousuke's gaze drooped to a half lid as he followed the pink trail. Takumi's brows drew together at the older man's response.

Ryousuke in answer to the younger man's silent question raised those intense eyes to focus on Takumi's yet again. Takumi's breath hitched as Ryousuke leaned forward with just a hairbreadth apart from both their lips and spoke within a breath of a whisper, "How 'bout me?"

///TBC - ACT 5: Unexpected Change///


	6. act5: Unexpected Change

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 5: Unexpected Change

By Amaniblue

AN: I hadn't meant to wait so long for an update. Things happened, less good and a lot of bad. I'm dealing with it. So, hopefully no more eventful things will happen and life will be back to mediocrity. I'll try to update as soon as I'm able. Thanks for reading and especially kudos to those who'd reviewed.

Summary of the last act: Takumi gets enlighten about Sagano Rui's intentions while Kenta gets rebuked by the Redsuns' leader regarding his audacity earlier on. Later, Ryousuke finally gets his chance to speak to Takumi in private.

///Top of Mt. Akagi///

Ryousuke hardly waited for an answer before he closed his eyes to half-lid and tentatively press his lips to Takumi's with a fleeting touch. He peered down at the younger man's reaction, allowing Takumi to pull away if his suspicions were unfounded.

With a shuddering breath as his heart pounded even louder, Takumi dropped his heavy eyelids then unconsciously uncrossed his arms from the back of his head and braced his hands loosely against the man leaning over him.

Burning eyes flared with triumph as Ryousuke took the sign of Takumi's light heated touch on his chest as encouragement. His blue eyes drooped in concentration as Ryousuke closed the distance between them. Butterfly breaths caressed the full lips of Takumi's while Ryousuke increased the pressure of his own lips to coax Takumi's own to relax. Tilting his head at a slight degree, Ryousuke stole his tongue across the expanse of Takumi's lower lip from one corner to the other. A gasp of surprised delight was heard loudly in the quiet night. Ryousuke took advantage of the parted lips and dipped his tongue to tease Takumi's own. Another gasp followed by a short moan was heard. Passion raged between them as Ryousuke continue to taunt the younger man with his lips and tongue. Ryousuke suckled on Takumi's lower lip while he alternated between nibbling it gently as he covered the expanse with shallow kisses and dipping his tongue within every so often.

Takumi tighten his fist on Ryousuke's shirt to anchor himself against the onslaught of new sensations. All thoughts disappeared as only Ryousuke's drugging kisses and overwhelming heat registered. Takumi tentatively returned the delightful movements as he followed Ryousuke's lead.

A whimper escaped from the man beneath him when Ryousuke dipped his tongue deeper between the cooperative lips to rub against Takumi's tongue even further. Ryousuke groaned in response as the kiss deepened. Placing his body fully on top of Takumi, Ryousuke enfolded the younger man between his embrace as one hand grasp the back of Takumi's neck and the other around the younger man's slim waist.

Takumi followed suit with a muffled moan as he relaxed his fists and glided upwards to wrap both arms around Ryousuke's neck and shoulder. The increase pressure and drugging heat left Takumi longing for more; he instinctively opened his mouth further. With a husky groan, Ryousuke voraciously assuage his thirst to taste Takumi's mouth as their shallow breaths mingled hotly.

Suddenly in the midst of the heated exchange, an unexpected ring reverberated through the vicinity alarming the two as effective as a splash of cold water. Shaking his head to rid of the passionate haze, Ryousuke abruptly detached himself from Takumi's embrace and sat up beside Takumi rather unsteadily. It took him a moment as he frantically searched for the untimely culprit.

With the lost of the pleasant weight and the rush of the cool night air on his overheated body, Takumi awoke from his own passionate haze and popped his eyes open with alarm, rounding them most enormously. His body numb from the realization, Takumi sat up shakily with labored breaths. One thought emerged; he needed to get away from the source, fast. He managed to move himself to the passenger side door before his wobbly legs collapsed beneath him and he landed on the ground rather clumsily.

Meanwhile Ryousuke succeeded in locating his still ringing cell phone and answered it. "Takahashi Ryousu..."

Keisuke's voice boomed through the air, "Aniki! Are you heading back here soon!? Kenta's driving us crazy! He thinks you're going to kick him out of the Redsuns and he can't stop yammering about it."

After a moments hesitation, Keisuke continued, "You aren't, are you?"

Having yet to recover, Ryousuke replied rather huskily, "Of course not. Don't tell him though. I want him to suffer a bit longer."

"Just hurry back here."

The Redsuns' leader heard the relief in his brother's voice and he grinned to no one in particular.

After a short pause, Keisuke ventured to ask, albeit suspiciously, "By the way, why are you breathing so heavily? Don't tell me you're actually winded from lecturing Fujiwara now are ya?"

Ryousuke smiled to himself and said dryly, "Not particularly, but he did get a tongue lashing."

"Good. You should do that more often. He gets too clueless sometimes," suggested Keisuke, not realizing his choice of words was causing Ryousuke a hard time not to erupt into a fit of uncharacteristic laughter.

The older Takahashi managed to control himself and simply replied wickedly, "You can count on it."

"Gotta go, it looks like not even Fumihiro can last that long with him. And aniki, please hurry!" With that last plea, Keisuke was gone.

Ryousuke glided a hand through his hair and tried to control his labored breath as he turned back to find Takumi missing from his side. Still perched on the bonnet, Ryousuke scanned the vicinity and found Takumi was no where in sight. Just before he was about to call out Takumi's name in bewilderment however, a slight sound of movement from the side of the hachi-roku caught his attention. Ryousuke went to investigate. There he found Takumi sitting on the ground with an arm resting on a bended knee and the other arm resting loosely on an outstretch leg. His head was tilted back to rest against the car. With his eyes closed and his chest moving steadily with deep calming breaths, Takumi looked like he was asleep. Smiling gently at the picture of serenity before him, Ryousuke took the moment to study the silent figure. Casting a silent curse to the limited lighting around them, Ryousuke could only see little traces of what occurred between them moments ago. Takumi's soft brown hair was in disarray and his parted lips were swollen. Tremendously satisfied with the effects he saw, Ryousuke grinned in appreciation.

Approaching quietly, Ryousuke crouched just within the inside of Takumi's bended knee and asked softly, "Ready to go?"

Takumi's eyes popped open instantly, and an immediate blush suffused his cheeks with color when he discovered the proximity of Ryousuke's face to his own.

"Y… yeah," stammered Takumi as he quickly got to his feet and practically ran to the driver side. Ryousuke chuckled quietly to himself, amused by Takumi's reaction.

As soon as they got into the car, Takumi sped off with great haste entirely different from Kenta's previous exit.

///Moments later, Inside Takumi's car///

With the absence of music and Keisuke's teasing banter, the atmosphere inside the car was stiflingly tense. Takumi kept avoiding eye contact with Ryousuke, while a permanent blush colored his cheeks. He also avoided touching Ryousuke as well. The Redsuns' leader merely smirked all the while as he pretended not to notice.

///Minutes later, Front entrance to Redsuns' body shop///

"Are you sure you don't want to watch me make Nakamura squirm?" questioned an amused Ryousuke as he lean just inside the open driver side window.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied a still flustered Takumi. Although the street in front of the shop was practically deserted, he still thought it especially embarrassing after what happened earlier to look at Ryousuke or at any one else for the rest of the night for that matter.

Then suddenly, Ryousuke called out softly, "Hey."

Hesitating briefly while his curiosity got the better of him, Takumi turned his head towards Ryousuke and was met by soft lips. As before, Takumi automatically responded as his body was reduced to nothing except sensations. He parted his mouth and closed his eyes and succumbed to the delights anew. The kiss deepened immediately and Ryousuke's tongue dwelled deep within the warm cavern of Takumi's pliable mouth. With a whimper of need, Takumi tentatively responded with a flick of his own tongue to duel against Ryousuke's. The kiss ended abruptly, both panting for breath. Takumi's eyes slowly slid open to witness the intense demeanor of Ryousuke's once again.

In a gravel voice, Ryousuke breathed out, "Later."

Takumi only nodded and drove off slowly as he pondered distractedly at the diminishing figure of the older man on the rearview mirror.

Ryousuke remained on the sidewalk to watch the hachi-roku drove off into the horizon.

Another figure hidden within the shadows of the shop's front office window watched the retreating taillights of the hachi-roku as well. His hands fisted beside him as he replayed the previous scene before his confused eyes.

///TBC - ACT 6: Unmistakable///

Review Responses:

(Sorry if I haven't responded to you yet, let me know. Thanks.)

**Strawberry buttercup** – Yeah, sometimes I see that Takumi is portrayed as very dense in both the manga and anime. So I tried. Plus, I personally think its one of his sexy traits.

**Ultra Rodimus** – I think so too. Takumi does seem like he has a split personality sometimes. I hoped you that you like what happened. No I didn't write Takumi to faint, although that would have been funny too. Hmmm, maybe an omake?

**Ukestalker** – Thanks. I'm glad you think it's hot. I was aiming for that. I hope you that you liked the follow up as well. There's more to come. Er, no pun intended.

**SpecialK **– You've been a strong supporter. And I apologize for the many updates. I really did try my best. This will be my last reposting I swear, er hopefully. Damn, old habits are hard to break ne? I'll try to update regularly.


	7. act6: Unmistakable

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 6: Unmistakable

By Amaniblue

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I was B-Z with work the whole last month and had little for anything hobby-like at all. I hope everyone had a nice holiday season. Happy new year everybody!

Summary of the last act: Ryousuke makes his move and stakes his claim. Takumi is swept along for the ride.

///Twilight Bar///

"Hey buddy, here's ya order," groused the bartender as he placed two more shots of whiskey in front of his newest patron. While shaking his head disapprovingly, the bartender grabbed the couple of empty shot glasses from the guy and walked away from the blond sunken form to tend to his other customers. A hand shot out from the inebriated form to try grasping for the drink. After several clumsy yet unsuccessful attempts, the blond lifted his heavy head from the bar to locate that damnable, elusive shot glass.

Takahashi Keisuke slid the glass directly before him as he rested his chin on top of the bar table. Taking his time, he nursed the drink between both hands. He had down the first couple of drinks easily the moment he sat down and ordered. Now though, Keisuke only stared at the amber liquid before him with distant eyes. His distorted reflection from the shot glass blurred as the inner turmoil within replayed that unmistakable scene he'd witnessed back at the shop.

///Flashback///

"Kenta! Stop pacing around and sit down!"

Kenta stopped briefly only to open his mouth to protest. Keisuke wouldn't have any of it and raised his voice in frustration. "NOW!"

Finally realizing that he had unwittingly angered his sempai, a contrite, Kenta sat down instantly on the bench closest to his idol.

Thinking that he'd finally got a handle on the S14 driver, Keisuke took in a deep breath and released it steadily. He brushed a hand through his unruly spikes and glared down at Kenta. "Good. Just stay put, don't pace, don't whine, and don't—"

Keisuke was about to warn Kenta not to express that worried look the S14 driver was so fond of making when he's anxious; the dark boy did just that. His face had that familiar pinched, scrunched up look again. Having had his tolerance level knocked down several pegs long ago, Keisuke stabbed an accusing finger at Kenta and continued pointedly, "don't give me that look."

Kenta frowned up at his idol then sulked in silence. Keisuke rolled his eyes at that display then absently sat down on the stool next to the bench. He turned his attention towards the back entrance of the body shop. He had been waiting earnestly for the return of Ryousuke and Fujiwara. The blond had some ideas what his brother had wanted to say to his friend, but he was most eager to find out the details.

While his attention was thus occupied, the other Redsuns who had been gathering across from the duo snickered toward Kenta's direction. Fumihiro broke apart and lead the conspiring pack to Kenta. Regardless the fact that the respectable business owner of said body shop and agent of the Redsuns was also the oldest member, no one could deny that he wasn't a good leader and role model. Unfortunately for Kenta and the rest of the gang though, no one could also deny Fumihiro his sardonic sense of humor when it timely rears its ugly head either.

"Hey, Kenta-kun!" crooned the leader of the pack.

The S14 driver absently turned his sulking demeanor away from his idol and towards the group.

One of the Redsuns' members with long shoulder length hair donning a gray jumpsuit picked up what looks like a new performance tire and passed it to Fumihiro. The leader of the conniving pack pressed onward; a wide grin threatened to break out on his wizened face anytime. "You won't need this, right?"

Kenta stood up when he realized the object that the body shop owner was referring to were his own hard earned performance tires, he panicky exclaimed, "Now, wait a min—!"

The now snickering group encouraged the wide grin to break out on Fumihiro's lips as he continued, "It'll be a waste. You'll be leaving us anyways."

Keisuke's attention was drawn back to the group as Kenta cursed colorfully at the pack, and then ran towards the restroom stalls in a huff. The boy slammed the door shut to cut off the hooting laughter coming from the group. Keisuke tried to hide his low chuckle as he shook his head with mock disapproval at the teasing group.

A distant rumble of an approaching car diverted his interest towards the back entrance once again. Expecting the two familiar faces to waltz through the threshold any minute, Keisuke waited anxiously. When not a single person appeared, the blond thought perhaps he must have mistaken, but the sound did stop nearby. Thinking that perhaps, they might have some uninvited visitors at such a late hour, Keisuke rose from his perch on the stool by the workbench and headed towards the darken office at the front of the body shop. Noticing the lights shining through the partial opened blinds of the front window, Keisuke went to investigate.

The blond smiled in relief when he recognized the pair with the panda Hachi-roku. The smile soon disappeared, replaced by a curious frown. His friend was blushing furiously as his brother leaned through the opened driver side window. Confused, Keisuke's brow drew together when his brother leaned in further just as Fujiwara had turned to face the older man. 

It dawned on Keisuke then, like a sledgehammer to his head as he took in the scene before him: his brother was kissing his buddy.

///Present///

With that thought, Keisuke banged his forehead on the bar table with a loud conk. The bartender and a few heads turn his way with a look of annoyance. Groaning from the pain on his forehead and the unfamiliar weight on his chest, Keisuke lifted his heavy head and poured the potent drink down his throat once more. After wincing over the burning sensation in his throat, with another quick snap of his head, he downed the second drink in the same fashion. He then raised his empty shot glass to signal the bartender for yet another round. 

Said reluctant bartender crossed over towards the blond and prepared the new patron with several more.

Before the man could place the shot glasses down though, Keisuke had snatched one of the drinks away, violently sloshing the contents to spill on the counter. The bartender shook his head in disgust as he wiped the counter and placed the other glass down in front of the blond. The man went back to divert his attention back towards the other patrons. Oblivious to the bartender and the populace in the bar, Keisuke, with another drink in hand, remembered his reaction to the scene.

///Flashback///

That realization had hit him like a ton of breaks. It left his entire body numb; his mind, a mush.

He felt betrayed somehow. He'd thought that the two didn't get along together: his brother had an aversion to clumsiness and his friend was introverted. They were heterogeneous and he was their catalyst. But overnight, their whole dynamic as brother, friend and comrade has changed.

_Was it a lie?_ He thought wildly. _Had the two wanted to keep their relationship secret?_

He had no idea that his friend, let alone his brother swing that way. Keisuke didn't know what to make of it. He'd thought, like most men in his street racing circle, dating was last on their priority list. It held no contest to the adrenaline pumping thrill of racing the mountains and beating your opponent.

_Is this a joke then?_

But it didn't feel like a joke. Their kiss looked very real. Keisuke's entire body was tightly wound up by the time the kiss before him ended. Keisuke wanted to rush out there and demand the truth, but his legs wouldn't budge, they were rooted to the spot while a sunken feeling landed in his gut. The first time in his life, he had never so much wanted to commit violence against his brother.

That thought alone frightened him, yet oddly he felt justified by it somehow.

The low rumble of the Hach-roku's engine restarting brought the blonds' attention back to the couple. Suddenly realizing that his brother was returning alone through the front of the shop, Keisuke hastily beat a retreat. He really didn't want to face Ryousuke, for he didn't know what he would do at the moment.

Thus, the blond stormed out of the office, bypassing all the crew members without a backward glance and made his exit. The Redsuns' shared a questioning look with each other as they hear the screeching tires of Keisuke's yellow Mazda RX-7 burn a heated getaway from the shop.

In his confusion, Keisuke drove aimlessly, recklessly dodging the scattered vehicles on the long stretch of the highway leading away from Akagi. During the drive, Keisuke found himself thinking about his friend.

At first, Keisuke felt more than a mild irritation towards the clueless Takumi, whose quiet humbleness had always managed to make his blood boil. He then came to grudgingly admire the gifted driver. After Takumi joined Project D and having been forced to work in close contact with him, Keisuke had grown to like the younger man's company and vice versa. So much so that they were practically inseparable when there was a Project D gathering. Their friendship soon extended to beyond the team as well. Keisuke had enjoyed tutoring, teasing, and just plainly spending time with his friend.

_But the two were kissing. Should I be happy for them? Then why am I angry?_ Keisuke thought when he realized both his hands were fisted taut on the steering wheel.

///Present///

Meanwhile, as Keisuke continued to drown his mixed emotions by drinking into oblivion, a familiar figure dressed in a black short-sleeve dress shirt, with matching slacks and loafers strolled into the bar. The man waved a greeting to a few familiar faces at the nearby tables and went to sit on his usual cushioned stool by the far side of the bar table near the wall.

"Hey Nakazato, strike out again?" The bartender smiled in greeting and glided in front of Nakazato Takeshi, the fame leader of the Nightkids.

"Hn, the damn woman was too annoying so I cut the date short," replied an irritated Takeshi.

"The usual?" Before Takeshi could reply, the bartender was already retrieving a round glass from the rack above and began pouring a small sample of imported brandy for his favorite patron.

"Yeah." Takeshi took the proffered glass in hand and swirled the dark liquid around. He cups the glass steadily between two fingers and raised it just below his nose to breathe in the intoxicating fumes. A grin form on his lips then, he lowered the glass to his lips and took a small sip to savor the initial taste of the liquid in his mouth. A wider grin formed on his lips when he raised his glass in salute to the bartender and said, "Not bad."

The bartender returned the grin with his own smile and pours more brandy into the glass. After taking several satisfying sip of the brandy, Takeshi expelled a long sigh and completed his ritual notion of the night. "I can't understand why women can complain about nothing as it means something for so fucking long."

"Yeah that's women for ya," consoled the bartender as he absently wiped the newly washed glasses dry and succinctly hang them on the rack above the bar table. "The key is to nod your head and pretend you heard everything they say."

Takeshi chuckled softly at the advice and questioned wryly, "Is that how you've survived marriage eh, Sendo-san?"

"Damn right. Twenty years and I'm still happily married to a shrew of a wife." Sendo, the bartender, suspiciously glanced behind him and flashed a toothy grin when Takeshi chuckled at his antics. "You never know. The old ball and chain can be anywhere. Likes to keep me on my toes she says."

With his mood suddenly lightened, Takeshi took another drink, looked around the bar absently, and commented, "Koji-san's night off again?"

"Yeah," grunted the old bartender, seemingly not happy to discuss his new employee.

"Didn't he just start like three weeks ago?" questioned Takeshi.

"Yeah, so?" grunted Sendo in agitation.

"But he had only worked for a total of six days." Takeshi waited for a comment from his old friend after making this statement.

When none came, he admonished dryly, "its bad business to hire someone just for his looks if he's not showing up to use them."

Knowing that he can't dodge the onslaught of comments, Sendo finally replied, albeit sorely, "He does bring in more business, both men and women. Besides, he's a son of a relative from my wife's side. Can't fire him. It'll bring the old woman breathing fire down my neck."

Takeshi was about to make another questioning statement, when just then, Keisuke raised his glass yet again to order another round. Glad to have any distraction, Sendo pounced on his new, now drunken patron, "Hey buddy, I think that's enough for you."

Takeshi absently glanced towards the person his friend was talking to and his eyes lit with recognition. Thus, he mumbled in disbelief, "Takahashi Keisuke. What's he doing here?"

"You know this guy?" questioned Sendo.

Upon seeing the slow nod from Takeshi, Sendo continued, "He came in about half an hour ago. He sure looked frantic then. Now though, looks more like a pile of shit."

At that point, Keisuke slumped down on his seat and fainted on the counter. His head flopped on his right arm while the shot glass in his loosen left hand rolled free and rocked back and forth until it stopped. Sendo threw the towel he was using over his right shoulder and ranted sarcastically, "I knew it! Just great, wonderful! I don't have time for this!"

Upon recognizing that the famous half of the Takahashi Rotary brothers was invading his sanctuary, Takeshi surmised the drunken form for a long thoughtful moment. His usual response told him to leave well enough alone, but suddenly an overwhelming bout of sympathy tore at his conscience urging him to take charge. Denying his better judgment, Takeshi volunteered his services. "Hey, Sendo-san. Don't worry about it. I'll take him off your hands."

Takeshi finished his glass of brandy and walked over towards the sleeping Keisuke. He then noticed the shot glasses in front of him, "How much does he owe ya?"

"Don't worry about it. He gave me a couple thousand yens right off the bat. I should've known he was planning to drink himself under." The bartender sigh in disgust while he watched Takeshi carefully pulled the slacken blond off the seat and supported the fellow with a shoulder.

"Need any help with him?"

Concluding that he had the blond driver well in hand, Takeshi shook his head in negation and headed towards the front entrance. Just then he remembered, "Hey, Sendo-san, this guy drives a yellow Mazda RX-7 that is probably parked right outside. So can you keep an eye on it till tomorrow?"

"One of the new rotary model ones, huh?" Scratching his chin absently, Sendo's business face relented to show a crafty smirk. "Sure, it'll be my pleasure."

Noticing the sly demeanor plastered on his old friend's face, Takeshi shook his head in mock disapproval. He hadn't meant for that to happen but knew better than to begin arguing about it. Thus he threw a teasing warning over his shoulder before he closed the door, "Don't have too much fun."

///Nakazato's apartment – Sometime after midnight///

"I can't believe you actually wasted yourself," muttered a heaving Takeshi who had just successfully maneuvered the heavy Keisuke out of his Skyline GTR without any puking mishaps. He dragged the blond into the elevator and through the doors of his spacious western style apartment.

"Fuck," cursed Takeshi suddenly. He'd just realize his mistake.

It was during times like this that Takeshi cursed himself for not purchasing a large sofa instead of the small cozy leather loveseat in the living room and not having any sets of the traditional futons for guests. It was also during times like this that he'd cursed his sudden bout of sympathy towards anybody, especially towards his opponent no less.

Taking a long look at the drunken figure hanging limply by his side, Takeshi had another bout of sympathy. He placed his hand briefly on his own forehead and remarked rather dryly, "I must be sick or demon possessed. Why else would I have you here?"

Takeshi hadn't expected a reply from the slacken form and he received none. Amused by his own thoughts, he released a large sigh then proceeded to drag the blond towards his bedroom.

Having been on the receiving end of many drunken nights, Takeshi knew being fully clothed while one thrashes around miserably in his drunkenness can be painfully constricting at times to certain body parts and highly uncomfortable by the morning. Heaving another sigh, this time in disgust at the thought of helping the younger man undress, Takeshi gritted his teeth, and bent over the sleeping form that was lying on his bed. He peeled the designer shoes off of Keisuke and dropped them by the front door. Takeshi then returned to the room and began tugging the blue hooded sweater off of the blond. After several tugs in which jarred the sleeping form to grumble sulkily, Takeshi threw the garment on the hardwood floor and proceeded to unbuckle Keisuke's leather belt. When Takeshi finally had the thing pulled off, strong hands grabbed a hold of both his wrists and pulled him down to land fully on top of an awaken Keisuke.

///Fujiwara Takumi's room///

Meanwhile across town, Takumi was fitfully rolling back and forth trying to sleep. Thoughts of the drugging kisses shared with Takahashi Ryousuke plagued his senses. Takumi was at lost in defining what happened between them.

A ring downstairs echoed loudly through the house. With a soft groan, Takumi flipped on his back, threw the covers to the side and slid out of bed as he reluctantly went downstairs to answer the still ringing phone. Under normal circumstances, Takumi would have just let it ring since it was so late at night or yell for his father to pick it up, but unfortunately his father had gone out to drink again and Takumi had given up on sleep.

"Moshi, moshi. Fujiwara Tofu Shop. How may I help you?" answered Takumi automatically.

"Takumi?" questioned a soft voice from the other end. Takumi froze upon hearing the lilting familiar sound.

Not waiting for his verification, the caller pleaded frantically in a low hush, "please come quickly! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Takumi gathered his wits and shoot out in rapid succession, "are you okay? What happened? Where are you?"

"The onsen, by the lake." He heard the caller cried out.

I'll be right there. Just stay put," Takumi then hurriedly ran up to his room and changed into a pair of jeans. He grabbed his keys from his desk, and bounded down the flight of stairs. He flew out of the house with his mind set hell bent towards Mt. Akina.

///TBC - ACT 7: A long night

Review Responses:

**Strawberry buttercup** – Takumi might or might not, ne? Since he is so dense right? But Ryousuke will definitely have competition, more than he thought he would.

**Ultra Rodimus** – I like that liner too. I enjoyed writing it very much. As for Keisuke's reaction, I hope you like the results. I revamped it from my last draft.

**Liliath**– Thanks for the constructive criticism. I don't like apologizing for my shortcomings, but some reviewers tend to be pretty picky on such things. By making a note of it on my fic though, I wanted to make sure that these types of reviewer know what's up. Anyhoot, finding a long stable beta-reader is tough. I'm still looking. Well, I'm glad you like the story.


	8. act7: A Long Night

**Rivalry Stage 1**

Act 7: A Long Night

By Amaniblue

AN: Argh! It's hard to go back and do rewrites after so long. I apologize for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.

Summary of the last act: Keisuke drinks himself under in trying to figure out how he feels about his discovery. Nakazato Takeshi of the Night Kids gets in over his head in helping the blond. Meanwhile, Takumi receives a frantic late night call that sends him out to Mt. Akina.

///Nakazato's Apartment///

Bracing himself with both palms against the sculpted pectorals of one Takahashi Keisuke, Takeshi managed to catch a glimpse of a pair of unfocused eyes before the owner of said eyes slid a hand behind his neck.

"What the hell are ya- mmph!" began Takeshi before Keisuke pulled his head down and laid a sloppy open mouth wet one on the Night Kids leader. Blanching visible upon contact, Takeshi's entire body went stiff as a board. Entirely out of his element, he responded the only way he knew how. He tore his mouth away and pushed himself upright. Then out of pure instinct, pulled back a fist and punched Takahashi Keisuke out cold.

As if been burned, Takeshi recoiled from the limp body and scrambled off the bed. He clumsily staggered towards the bathroom. Flustered from embarrass disbelief, Takeshi switched on the lights and stomp to the sink. He bent over the porcelain bowl and tried to spit out the taste of a drunken Keisuke from his mouth. Unsuccessful in his attempt to get rid of the residual taste, the Night Kids' leader then pour a cupful of mint mouthwash and pour it in his mouth, swishing the liquid around and around. A full minute later, he spat out the contents. Finally satisfied with the result, he capped the bottle back up and returned it to the medicine cabinet.

"Fuck," spat Takeshi when he noticed his own reflection: his well shaven cheeks were tinged bright pink. He snarled at the sight in disgust.

"What the hell was that!?" grumbled Takeshi to himself as he prepared himself for bed. "You could have taken him back to his place. But no! One whine from the fucker about never going home again and you cave in. You're a dumb-ass, Takeshi!"

Finally finished with his ranting and dressed in his black silk pajamas, Takeshi stomped back towards the farthest corner of the bed then pulled the covers up and lay down with his back facing Keisuke.

///Akina Lake Onsen///

The panda Trueno pulled to a slow stop into the empty parking lot at the base of the Akina Lake Onsen. Takumi threw the driver door open and stepped out of the hachi-roku hurriedly. He didn't bother to slam the door shut. With anxious eyes, he searched the dimly lit perimeter before he forged up the stairs and along the windy step stones towards the front entrance of the Onsen. The night was eerily void of sounds except for the low scratching of rustling leaves. Then out of this void, a muffled whimper cut into the silence and Takumi's foot steps stalled to a halt as he neared the front entrance.

"Takumi, is that you?" pleaded a soft voice laden with fear. It originated there in front of the building, from a dark corner behind a potted fern near the public phone booth.

"Yes! Yes, it's me!" answered Takumi as he moved towards her location. Then suddenly, a small form launch out of that dark corner and latched onto Takumi. Cold, shivering arms encircled his waist and held on tight.

"Mogi..." rasp Takumi. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he didn't. He couldn't. She was shivering either from fright or relief, he wasn't sure. But he was certain of one thing, she needed him. Hesitantly, awkwardly he returned her embrace, hoping that at least he might provide some comfort to her as she wept within his arms.

///The Rouge Lounge///

"Stop looking at me like that sis! You're creeping me out already," whined Sagano Rui as his sister continued to glare daggers at him over her drink from across the bar table. Impervious to the high pitch whine, her cold stares remain resolute as if expecting him to confess his most recent sins. Being conditioned to repent by this particular, yet effective method, Rui began his plea for absolution.

"How should I know that weird orange car was part of the Redsuns!?"

After a pause, he added contritely when Jade raised a knowing brow, "as for the other thing… well I couldn't help it. You know how that kind of innocent, clueless look never fails to attract me. I mean, just imagine, training that innocence into something else."

Jade snorted with disgust when she witnessed her perverted brother's eyes glazed over with lustful thoughts. Thus she retorted as she flicked her hair away from her shoulder, "you know perfectly well that what you did cost us the opportunity to race against the Takahashi brothers."

"Oh, and your comment about them at the end just didn't put the last nail on the coffin?" remarked Rui absently. Out of pure habit, his eyes boldly roamed the new couple as they strode into the bar from head to toe.

Unable to raise any interest for either sex, Rui returned his attention back to his sister and probed cautiously, "So ah, are we heading back to Hong Kong then?"

Her reply was sarcastic in return, "Hn, what do you think?"

Ignoring her wry humor entirely, Rui threw in a rather thoughtful suggestion, "I hope not, I want to stay. Who knows, it might be fun."

Jade made another unladylike snort, "Right, you just want to get your hands on your latest target."

Espying the telltale smirk breaking from her brother's lips, Jade reminded him as she exclaimed, "You don't even know who he is!"

Rui chuckles in response, "I'll find out, I do have my ways."

After taking a quick sip of his drink, he continued nonchalantly, "Besides wasn't he with the Redsuns? Someone in Akagi is bound to know who he is."

Twisting her mouth in distaste, Jade made another observation, "I saw you wink at him before we left, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

Rui continues to answer his sister with ease, "And why not? Saves me the trouble of pursuing him, don't you think?"

Knowing her brother's shortcoming for not thinking things through, Jade made another attempt to guide him, "Maybe he's straight? If not, maybe he's already with one of the Redsuns or one of the Takahashi brothers even? Have you thought about that?"

"Nah. Our sources in Hong Kong didn't say either of them is a gay. Besides, the kid is too innocent looking to already have a boyfriend. And if he does have a girlfriend, I can bend a straight guy just fine."

Rui chuckled evilly at his own innuendo before he continued to surmise his intentions, "So he's all mine for the taking."

Taking another sip of his drink, he laughed over the sudden memory, "Did you see the look on his face? He was blushing when I grinded against him. I think he's attracted to me too."

"That's a look of embarrassment, you ass," chided Jade.

Rui pouted playfully at his sister then realized, "Hey! You're cursing again!" He imitates a shiver of fear then said, "It gives me the chills every time you act all polite when you talk to our opponents."

"It's not an act. You get more with honey than vinegar," Jade replied sagely.

Feigning knowledge he didn't have, Rui rubbed his chin mockingly, "Hmm. Never heard that phrase before in Hong Kong, is that an old Japanese idiom?"

Jade chose to ignore his question entirely and takes a sip of her drink instead. "So how are you going to do that?"

"Do what?" Rui asked clueless, his attention span obviously less then a few minutes. He took one look at his sister rolling her eyes and he quickly jogged his memory for what she'd said.

Inspiration hits him at that moment, he grins knowingly. "You'll find out soon enough."

///Akina Lake Onsen///

When she finally quieted down, Mogi raised her tear-filled eyes upward at Takumi and whisper brokenly, "Can I— hic, stay with you tonight? Takumi— hic, please?"

Surprised by her request, Takumi asked in confusion, "You don't want to go home?"

She shook here head wildly and began to sob again, "I don't want— hic to go home. Please, Takumi?"

Takumi looked down at her pale tear-streaked face and nodded solemnly. He dropped his arms and tried to take one of her hand in his, but Mogi refused to release her hold around his waist it seems. Unable to do anything else, he decided to brace an arm around her shoulder protectively and guide her to the parking lot.

Inside the car, under the light of the over hanging street lamp, Takumi noticed her odd behavior as Mogi wrapped her arms around her knees and averted her body away from him. A terrible suspicion formed and a scowl hardens his face. He drew her arms away and turned her body towards him. Now that he can see her much more clearly, he noticed blood dotted her torn blouse and her face sported a baseball size purplish bruise on her left cheek. Frighten by Takumi's unfamiliar display of anger at her shameful appearance, Mogi immediately turned away to face the passenger window. She hugged her knees closer to her body and curled into a fetal position as her shoulders began to shake once again. Not a sound escaped her though as she muffled her mouth with both hands. Takumi had an over-whelming urge to demand she tell him everything right then and there. However, he knew she wasn't ready to talk. He tried valiantly to curb his protective instincts and drove home.

///Nakazato's Apartment///

"What the— " Takeshi almost shouted when he was suddenly jolted out of his fitful sleep by an arm that was thrown over his chest and was pulled back against the warm body behind him.

"Please…not with him…love you," mumbled Keisuke in his sleep.

Takeshi tried to disengage from the unwanted embrace but even in his sleep, the blonds' desperate hold was too strong. With a relenting sigh of remorse for involving himself in Keisuke's obvious love problems, Takeshi gave up in extracting his self from the unwanted embrace and tried to regain his precious sleep after he released a huge sigh and groused, "Takahashi Keisuke, you're an idiot."

///TBC - ACT 8: Bonding///

Review Responses:

**Strawberry Buttercup** – Yes, Keisuke does seem pretty pathetic at this point… But his suffering is important in the later chapters. So hopefully don't feel too bad for him. Yeah, Ryousuke does have competition, much more. But you did guess right on the person of distress. So kudos!

**Ultra Rodimus** – I'd imagine it would be a shock to anyone ne? Having to find out like that? Thanks. I like Takeshi too much to not bring him into the story. No, Takumi is not driving into a trap. As for Kei's car… hehehe it'll be revealed in the later chapters. As for what Ryousuke will do to Kenta, that will also be revealed later on too. I'll try to revise the next chapter when I get the chance. Hopefully, it won't be more than two weeks time. Thanks for reminding me.

**Princevlad** – Thank you for the wonderful comment. I'm glad you like my characterizations. It's tough to think like a guy since I'm a girl. I'll try my best to update faster. Thanks again.

**Azer** – Thank you for the flattering comment. Well, I did select the highest rating they have here on And I will finish this fic up, I promise.


	9. act8: Bonding

**Rivalry Stage 1**

ACT 8: Bonding

By Amaniblue

AN: I've just finished off a huge translation project and now am diverted back to the fic. Sorry about the long wait.

Side note: Anata in Japanese refers to mainly as 'you', but when used by a wife to a husband then it refers to an endearment to address said husband.

Summary of the last act: Takeshi gets a rude awakening from Keisuke's drunken antics just as Takumi comes to Mogi's rescue. Meanwhile, the Sagano's review their plans for the Takahashi brothers and Rui's instant infatuation with the Hachi-roku driver.

///The Fujiwara's home///

"Our only guest room is used as storage right now, so um… if you don't mind, you can use my room," said Takumi as he led her through the house from the store in the front and up the stairs to the living quarters.

Mogi, without her usual bounce, silently followed him. In fact, she had been quiet throughout the whole drive down Mt. Akina. Albeit her change in behavior was warranted, Takumi found that he did not care to see such a despondent expression upon her face at all. He especially hated when her eyes would flash around nervously for a brief moment, then a hunted grimace would follow soon after. Thus, he strove to keep both their minds from thinking and discussing what happened until she was ready.

When they reached their destination, Takumi slid open the sliding door to his bedroom or his 'neat' room as his best friend would insist to call it. Takumi grinned at the memory when Itsuki walked into his room for the first time back when they were still in form 1B. His friend had declared instantly that it was not how a boy's room should look like. He even said his room smelled like a hospital room and felt like one too. Takumi didn't think so, but then maybe he was already use to it? Or maybe it was just how his friend saw it, since Itsuki is practically the only person Takumi had ever brought home with him.

Takumi didn't take it to heart though, it was just like all the other nonsensical comments his friend would make often times. After all, Takumi insisted many times to his friend: 'that he is simple person with simple needs'. He has a bed, a decent study area, a half-filled closet of clothes, and more than plenty of books to read. These possessions were more than enough for him.

He wondered briefly whether Mogi would make a similar comment as Itsuki. It was uncanny how the two of them could make similar observations sometimes.

Takumi stepped aside from the entrance and gestured for her to enter. She padded her way to perch on the edge of Takumi's full size bed, all the while maintaining her eyes on the floor.

His brows furrowed for a second before he remembered something.

"I'll be right back."

Raising her lackluster eyes, she watched Takumi briskly made his exit. The shuffling of boxes can be heard down the hall. He came back moments later with an armful of clothes.

"Ah. Here. These clothes use to belong to my mother. They might be a bit large for you, but I hope it'll do."

"Thank you," Mogi softly replied. She took the offered clothes and held them to her chest.

Takumi's lips tighten and he tried again, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Resigned to leave things as it is, Takumi release a small sigh and made his final exit, "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

Just when he was about to slide the door close, Mogi called out his name, "Takumi-kun."

Takumi paused at the threshold and looked up with expectant eyes, hoping perhaps she would reach out to him.

"May I use your bathroom?"

Breathing another sigh of disappointment, Takumi supplied, "Ah. It's down the hall to your right."

"Thank you."

Takumi nodded and slid the door closed.

///The Fujiwara's home, several hours later///

A scream of terror cut through the silence of the night. Takumi woke up immediately and rush upstairs to find Mogi thrashing about and battling the bed sheets. Unsure of what to do, Takumi called her name several times. With no response, he loomed over her and gingerly grabs a hold of her shoulders to shake her awake.

Mogi jolted to a sitting position and screamed at the darken figure looming above her as she scooted back to the corner of the bed where the wall meets the headboard. She batted at the hands that were trying to get a hold of her.

"Mogi! It's me, Takumi! Mogi!"

When she did came to and recognized who it was, Mogi's tearful demeanor shone with relief and she threw herself into Takumi's arms and wept afresh. Takumi lost his balance and tumbled to a sitting position with Mogi between his legs and her arms clutched around his shoulders. Helplessness and fear for her gnawed at his innards, invoking him to action. Takumi hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped Mogi within the security of his embrace, hoping that she would be comforted by his silent support.

As the night stretch on, Mogi's heart wrenching sobs diminished to low shuddering whimpers. Her eyelids drooped while her breathing deepened as exhaustion finally overtook her and she crumbled against a slacken Takumi, who's own fatigue had drawn him into slumber long before. Her dead weight caused both of them to tilt over and sprawled on the bed with the quilted covers barely covering them.

It was around this time that a thinly sober Fujiwara Bunta returned home from his weekly trip to the local sake house. Raising his right hand to cover a tired yawn, Bunta glanced up at the clock on the wall and thought, _ten minutes till._

He turned his head to look at the staircase as his ears strained to hear any sounds of movements. When none came, Bunta grunted in disappointment. _Lazy boy. Always like this.  
_  
"Takumi! Wake up! It's time."

Silence greeted him.

"Oi, Takumi!"

No answer. Bunta dug into his pant pockets for his packet of cigarettes and drew out a stick. Placing it between his lips, he lit the stick with a lighter and took a long drag before he climbed the stairs. Although the occasions were few, his son would creep into a state in which he would sleep like the dead. It was during these times that Bunta had to resort to extraordinary lengths to wake him up. Thinking that tonight was one of those occasions, Bunta trotted to his son's room, little did he expected to see what was behind the sliding door.

Bunta's perpetual slit for eyes cracked open and his brows almost touched his hairline. The cigarette dropped from his open mouth and fell pass his outstretched arm that was connected to the door frame.

That girl his son was seeing was curled up against said son with both arms wrapped around his waist and chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder comfortably. While his son had an arm between her shoulder blades and the other on the small of her back. Both their legs were entangled. Belatedly, Bunta registered the burning pain of the cigarette that was burning a hole through his socks on his left foot. On reflex, he kicked the offending cigarette butt off his foot and crouched down to pick it up. He almost cursed out loud when he remembered the two sleeping forms. Bunta quietly slid the door close and crept downstairs as quietly as he could while a smug grin formed on his lips.

That morning, Fujiwara Bunta returned to delivering tofu, a duty in which he avoided for five long years.

///Outskirts of Myougi, on a deserted highway///

A stream of yellow painted the deserted highway as it flew across the wiry trail with ruthless precision at an alarming velocity. Inside the vehicle, the occupants relived the wild days of their youth. Just then a soft ringing brought them back to the present.

"Anata, where's that ringing coming from?"

"I don't hear any ringing," the driver shifted in his seat as the phone continued to ring.

After successfully locating the phone under the passenger seat, Sendo Sasha shot a hand out to dangle the still ringing yellow mobile phone in front of her husband and deadpanned, "This ringing."

"Oh, It belongs to the owner...er person who lend...er yeah, who lend me the car. He must have forgotten about it. I'll take it back to him tomorrow," Sendo quickly recovered from his near slip of the tongue. Unfortunately, he wasn't a very good liar and his wife wasn't born yesterday since she was suspicious of his story since the beginning. Sasha turned off the mobile phone and placed it inside the glove compartment while she shrewdly scanned her husband's face then turned to inspect the interior of the car. Her keen eyes lit up with disbelieve when she realized she overlooked the missing car key. Despite her husband's efforts in hiding his handy work, some loose wires peeked out from the bottom of the steering wheel. She could not believe it. Her husband had stolen the car. Ready to spit fire, Sasha poked her husband hard in the ribs with her index finger, "Anata."

"Hey!" Sendo winced in pain and pulled the Mazda RX-7 to a stop along the shoulder of the road. "Anata, you promised me never to go back to your old habits again. How could you!?"

Knowing that he's been caught, Sendo sought to placate his wife. "The guy's drunk as hell. He won't miss it if we take a little joyride." Sasha didn't budge. "Anata."

Incredulous by the very fact of her unspoken demand, Sendo replied in astonishment, "You haven't driven in fifteen years!" When she didn't even blink, he tried another tact, "At least let me drive."

"I'm taking the car back, end of story."

Knowing that he had no choice, Sendo's lips formed a thin line before he grounded out, "Fine."

He opened the driver side door and stomped over to the passenger side door. He then held the door open for his wife, looking none to please with how things worked out. Sasha gingerly extracted herself from the seat, ignored her grumpy husband, and walked over to the driver side. While she buckled up and adjusted the mirrors, Sendo plopped onto the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

She turned to him and said sweetly, "Buckle up, dear."

Sendo did as he was told, then crossed his arms across his chest and quietly fumed.

Smiling widely, Sasha shifted the gear and stepped on the accelerator hard, forgetting about the clutch entirely. The wheels of the yellow FD floored the paved road, burning rubber. With a jolt, the car accelerated backwards and rammed right into the guardrail before it stopped with another jolt.

By the time the billowing dirt around them dissipated, Sasha's eyes had rounded in chagrin when her husband snickered with satisfaction, "Hah."

Sasha promptly pouted and sunk into the seat in embarrassment. It was apparently her turn to sulk.

///TBC - ACT 9: The Morning After///

Review Responses:

**Strawberry Buttercup** – I hope you don't dislike her too much, she's there not to really screw things up… but more along the line to plod things along. And yes, Keisuke's feelings are revealed in his drunken sleep… but the true question is: what will he do when he's sober? Ryousuke will have his hands full, especially with Rui as his rival ne?

**Ultra Rodimus** – Mogi has a side arc to the main story, but don't worry, I will address this as the fic progresses. As for Keisuke, this you will have to read in the next couple of chapters in which Keisuke will or will not make a decision to pursue.

**Azer** – Oooh, you are good! But don't count Rui and Mogi out of the picture yet. I'm glad I was able to help during your stressful times. Good luck on your studies.

**Fluffypuppykins** – Hi, I'd send you a reply about the email thing, but never got a response back. So, I couldn't send you this for beta-read. I guess until the next time then.

**RuByMoOn17** – Oooh, a follower! Thank you for checking up on this fic again. It's nice to read that.

**Me** – Well the premise to the story is contrived in many ways. I mean, realistically I don't see shonen-ai a possibility in the main manga and anime series at all. But since this is fanfiction, a scenario for contrived events is possible. I wouldn't say Takumi has a propensity for violence. It takes the right amount of provocation and inducement for Takumi to act out in violence. I think he's a pretty layback kind of fellow most of the time. Now given that as my premise, since Takumi is unknowingly the main hero being contended as the prize per se by all these people, he's not entirely immune to all their charms. Thus, it's more along the line of who will he choose and what will he do? In the manga and anime, Takumi makes his own decisions for sure, but then the events and other influencing factors tugs him along the road to do certain things he doesn't want to anyways. I wouldn't say Takumi is weak or submissive. I do have him assert himself later on in the story. I hope this satisfies your inquiry. Actually, it was quite enjoyable for me to respond to this. Thank you for the thoughtful review.


	10. act9: The Morning After

**Rivalry Stage 1**

ACT 9: The Morning After

By Amaniblue

AN: This was originally a two part chapter but I decided to combine them. In some ways, they do relate to the same chapter theme. Some major edits in this version. The plot changes will escalate with more chapters.

Summary of the last act: Takumi sooths Mogi from a nightmare in the middle of the night and ends up falling asleep together in a compromising position. Bunta, Takumi's father, witnessed this and makes his own conclusions. Meanwhile, Sendo, the bartender, invites his wife to take Keisuke's car for a joyride. Everything was fun and games until that is, his wife finds out how he acquired the vehicle.

///Nakazato's apartment, Saturday morning///

Eyes brimming with adoration within his dream, Keisuke confessed his undying love to the figure beneath him as they lay atop a luxurious satin-covered bed. His lover, overwhelmed with emotions reached upwards and responded with a passionate open mouth kiss. Keisuke groaned in response. His left hand drifted down from cupping his lover's face to caress the smooth expanse of skin. His thumb brushed a hardening nipple and the figure beneath him flinched from the pleasure. Keisuke broke from the lip-lock and placed wet kisses down the succulent neck. He nipped playfully at the nape, lowering towards the collarbone. The figure groaned in answer, signaling him to continue. More wet kisses floated lower to latch onto a harden nipple. The figure clutched at Keisuke's heated back spasmodically.

Keisuke's hand continued the course downward to unbutton the silky garments. Callous fingers skim through the defined pectorals and brushed lightly across the growing arousal of the figure beneath him through the silk pants. His fingers curled around the hard length with a gentle squeeze. A heartfelt groaned erupted from the figure beneath and Keisuke suddenly found himself on his back being thoroughly ravished by his beloved.

Takeshi ravished the mouth beneath him with wild strokes of his tongue while his excited member thrust experimentally against the warm grip. Having never felt so alive with morning foreplay before, Takeshi sleepily decided to return the favor. His hand drifted down to cup the crotch of the writhing figure.

His body stopped functioning. Takeshi, having found a body part that shouldn't belong to the female species, broke into a cold sweat and timidly opened his eyes. To his shock and horror, he found a very amorous and sleepy Keisuke lying beneath him without an inch of space between them and their hands cupping their mutual arousal. Belatedly, Takeshi blanched, and then shivered. He immediately scrambled away and kicked Keisuke off the bed.

With a loud thump, a disgruntled Keisuke rudely woke up to find himself sprawled on the floor, strangely aroused and aching in several places. Before full awareness sank in, a shadow loomed over him and boomed rather loudly to Keisuke's dismay. "You've worn out your welcome, you pervert! Now get the hell out!"

The looming figure bent down to pick Keisuke up by the arm, drags him through the apartment and shoves him out the door. Keisuke winced in response when the door slammed in his confused face. Trying to hold up his heavy head, Keisuke leaned against the wall opposite the door. 

After throwing Keisuke out, Takeshi stormed back into the bedroom huffing and puffing with his exertion and still present arousal. Espying the remains of Keisuke's belongings, he gathered them quickly in disgust and stormed back to open the door and threw it at the figure leaning against the wall.

Keisuke groaned when each item hit him square on the chest and winced again when the door slammed even louder. Unsure of what happen and not wanting to face that cruel person who threw him out with a wretched hangover, Keisuke stumbled out of the building. His bloodshot eyes flinched from the bright rays of the sun and a shiver ran down his spine when a breeze blew over his bare skin. He quickly donned on his sweater.

Keisuke tried to open his eyes wider but could only manage to squint as he tried to locate his FD. Having failed to remember where he last parked his car exactly or how he had gotten to this stranger's place, the blonde gave up and drags his bruised and abused body down the street to a nearby taxi stand.

///The Fujiwara's home///

Takumi arouse slowly from his dreamless sleep and stretch with his customary loud yawn that made his eyes water. As a result, his shifting shoulder stirred Mogi to awaken. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Takumi sat up as well to stretch further. Tension filled the room when both suddenly suspecting that they were not alone. Both pair of eyes slowly looked sideways without turning their heads to test whether their senses were playing tricks on them. Upon realizing the truth, both heads swiveled towards each other and rapidly turned to look away.

Mogi with a faint blush remains quiet and look downwards to study the patterns on the quilt; while Takumi with an even rosier blush across the bridge of his nose, diverted his eyes towards the ceiling. Unsure of how to break the uncomfortable silence, Takumi ventured to speak, "Er…"

A sound downstairs jarred Takumi to take action. "I ah… have to go."

With that hurried announcement, Takumi stumbled off the bed and zoomed out of his room leaving a trail of dust in the air behind. Mogi manage to only blankly sit there and blink as her hair and clothing flapped up and down with the sudden gust of wind.

Takumi breathed in deeply and congratulated himself on his speedy escape from such an awkward situation. He wasn't sure the reasons why he felt that he needed to escape, but his body had responded instinctively.

Twenty minutes later, he left the safe haven of the bathroom and headed downstairs. He fixes himself a kettleful of instant green tea with the hot water from the water heater dispenser. Finished with the preparation, Takumi carries the whole tea set from the counter and places it on the low table. Then hoping to compose his thoughts before he faced Mogi again, he sits there and absently sips the tea.

At that moment, Bunta walks through the interconnecting sliding entrance that separates the living quarters from the store. The older man sits down opposite from his son. Taking his time, Bunta pours himself a cup of tea as well and gulps it down. He then reached into his pant pocket, pulls out a small package and slowly slid the object across the table. "Here."

Takumi, arrested in the process of raising his own cup to his mouth and taking a sip, promptly spits it back out when he recognized what the small package was.

It was a package of condom.

His father just gave him a package of condom. His mind couldn't process the connection. Takumi raised incredulous eyes at his father and could only manage to blink blankly at him.

"There's a box of it in the cabinet under the sink. The instruction is in the box. I'll be in the shop all day."

With those brief words, Bunta rose from his seating position and went back to the shop. The door slid close with a resounding finality.

"Wa— wait a minute pops!" A red face Takumi sputtered belatedly when he finally recovered from his father's unprecedented short spiel on the birds and the bees. Takumi had no idea what prompted his father just now, but he didn't want to find out either way. He just wanted to return the offending package on the counter to his father and never see it again.

_Just what was the old man thinking!?_ Takumi thought wildly.

He picked up the small package and rose from his feet, intending to follow his father to the shop. Sounds of an approaching footstep coming down from the stairs jolted Takumi to find a hiding place for the small package. He quickly stuffs it in one of the side pocket of his jacket then dumps it besides the low table.

An hour later…

After clearing away the half eaten dishes of pickled vegetables, fried sardines, and nattou bean curd, Takumi continued his worry hover over Mogi in strain silence.

While sitting across from him gingerly clutching a blue ice pack to her bruised cheek, Mogi continued to bask under the morning bright rays and Takumi's comforting presence.

"Mogi, I..." Takumi's hesitant beginning cuts into her revelry as she raised lost eyes to his searching ones.

Relieve that he has her attention, Takumi forged onward. "There is a clinic around the corner from here...Ishida-san is very good with his patients. He'll—"

"It looks worse than it feels. I'm okay, really." She drops the ice pack on the table to let him see the fading bruise on her cheek to prove her point. With soft earnest words, Mogi sought to placate Takumi's concern for her even further. "I'm truly am feeling better."

"But," Takumi interjected as he tried to deal with such a delicate topic. With a light blush, he continues, "It's just... you know… what if… something…"

Large quizzical eyes stared back at him as tension build within her small frame in anticipation. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head as he wracked his brain for something, anything coherent to say. Heaving a huge sigh of defeat, his lips formed a straight line of determination and Takumi bravely spoke what was foremost in his thoughts, "What happened to you?"

Mogi gaped at his blunt approach and ducked her head in resignation. It was about time she finally told someone. Listlessly, in a monotone whisper, she recounted what happened to her for the past month.

As her story slowly unfold, Takumi's impotent outrage for what she had endured grew.

///The Takahashi's residence///  


Unable to hold in his excitement, Fumihiro burst forth the moment he heard Ryousuke's voice on the other line, "You won't believe it Ryousuke-san, but the Aoi Ryu has quite an interesting dossier. I think this might be the roughest team we've dealt with yet."

Fumihiro's animated voice droned on the other end as Ryousuke continued to dress. He button up his light blue dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves as he cradle the phone on his neck. When he was ready to respond, Ryousuke systematically praised, "Good work, Fumihiro. We'll meet at the Family Restaurant in about two hours. I'll contact Fujiwara and Keisuke to join us."

Ryousuke paused shortly and an amused smirk broke out as he continued, "And if you don't mind, Fumihiro, would you inform Nakamura of this as well?"

A long-suffering sigh can be heard on the other end, "if I must."

Ryousuke grinned and ended the call. Although he understood Fumihiro's reluctance in conversing with Keisuke's number one fan, Ryousuke was not too keen on speaking with the S14 driver again either.

Last night, after a full half hour spent reminding Kenta of the Redsuns' ground rules and street racing etiquette, Ryousuke gave up in exasperation when he finally noticed the glazed eyes set on Kenta's dark features. Ryousuke left the restroom then to approach Fumihiro in discussing their new opponent, leaving a dazed Kenta still perched on the toilet seat cover in one of the stalls. Come to think of it, Ryousuke chuckled at the absurd scene of lecturing amongst the toilet stalls in the first place. It wasn't his favorite choice of places to begin with, but with Kenta's habit of barricading in the restroom when he's riled up being the cause, well it couldn't be helped.

Shaking his head at the crazy memory, Ryousuke speed dials Takumi's number. On the third ring, Fujiwara Bunta answers, "Fujiwara Tofu shop."

Ryousuke recognizes the senior Fujiwara's voice immediately and inquires respectfully, "Ah Fujiwara-san, may I speak with Takumi-kun please?"

Bunta was in the middle of cleaning a bucket when the phone rang. After picking up the phone, he took his time to finish and began wiping it clean. He'd heard the voice several times before throughout the past month. Although, they've never really introduced, the speaker on the other end always maintains a brisk yet polite tone when he answers. It was rather amusing to know that his son is branching out his circle and meeting other people besides that weird kid he hangs out with since childhood.

Bunta pulls the hanging cigarette out of his mouth and replies, "Takumi's not here. He left with Mogi-chan about half an hour ago. Didn't say when he'll be back. I can take a message for him…"

"Thank you, Fujiwara-san. If it's no trouble on your part, would you please inform Takumi-kun of our meeting tonight at Mt. Akagi." He ended the call and placed the cell phone on the desk. He wondered briefly whom this Mogi-chan is when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Ryousuke poked a freshly washed head out his bedroom door and saw a very tired and loosely garbed Keisuke dragging his feet down the hall and into his own room. More than a little worried, Ryousuke followed after him and entered through the opened door and remarked, "I've tried calling you— you look smashed. What happened? What's the occasion this time?"

The moment he entered his room, Keisuke flopped onto his stomach right over the covers atop his bed and stuffed his aching head under the pillow. His response came out raspy and muffled, "Not so loud."

A brief pause later and he groans rather loudly.

"My head hurts."

Ryousuke frowns, walks out and comes back ten minutes later with a red concoction in a long tall glass. He sits on the edge of the bed beside Keisuke's head and nudges his brother's shoulder with the other hand.

"Here drink this."

Grunting in his efforts, Keisuke pulls his head out from under the pillow, props himself up, and takes the offered cure with a grimace. He gulps the slimy liquid down then sticks his head back under the pillow. Ryousuke walks quietly back outside and returns about half an hour later with a tray of food filled with a croissant, fresh cut fruits, and a cold bottle of Pocari Sweat.

"Feeling any better?" asked Ryousuke as he balances the tray on one hand while he uncovers a clean spot on his brother's hidden desk.

"A bit," muffled Keisuke under the pillow, who apparently hadn't budge an inch from his previous position.

Satisfied with clearing a space, Ryousuke placed the tray down and stood over his brother. "I'm meeting with Fumihiro to hear his report on the Aoi Ryu. You coming?"

"No… I think I'll pass."

"Quite understandable, I suppose. Remember to eat and drink the Pocari. It'll help." With that last brotherly word of care, Ryousuke walked out the door and closed it softly. Glancing at his wrist watch briefly, he went back to his room to grab his keys and head down to the garage.

Keisuke peeped out from under the pillow to watch his brother take his leave. When his headache and lethargy somewhat faded, Keisuke suddenly found himself being bombarded with memories of last night's revelation as well as the mystery man he had apparently spent a night with. Unable to cope with workable thoughts just yet, Keisuke shook the nasty flashbacks away and dragged himself out of bed to face the day.

///Inside Nakazato's car///

"Hey Shingo, are you planning to show up this time?" demanded an irritated Takeshi as soon as he heard his teammate's voice on the other end. Frustrated with his cell phone and just about everything else since early morning, Takeshi kept his right hand trying to keep the headset to his ear while with his left hand, ruthlessly maneuver his Skyline R32 to cut a Champaign colored BMW that appeared on his left. A series of maddening honks from behind could be heard as the R32 continues on its way down the highway.

Not one for niceties either, Shingo retorted, "Course I am!"

"Damn. And here I thought you quit the team," groused Takeshi nastily.

"Wouldn't you like that," scoffed Shingo.

"You know I would," Takeshi's lips curled in disgust when he heard a loud snort on the other end.

"What happened? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Takeshi's lips thinned when unwanted flashback of Takahashi Keisuke lying beneath him came into mind.

"Or did your date last night left you high and dry?" snickered Shingo as he took no pains to stifle his amusement.

Takeshi growled in response as heat suffused his neck and cheeks upon that reminder. "Shut up! It's none of your damn business. Just show up at tonight's practice meet."

With that last terse command, Takeshi ended the call and continued driving as his irritation continue to grow throughout the day.

///Yamamoto's Auto Store///  


"Heh, I guess his date went sour after all," chortle Shingo as he handed the phone back to the shop owner. "Thank you, Yamamoto-san."

"No problem. Nakazato-san had another bad date huh?" Yamamoto clucked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval. "That boy just needs to know how to treat a lady and they'll melt right in his hand."

Shingo grinned at the wording. "Yamamoto-san, sounds like you were a ladies man."

"Still am. Mrs. Yamamoto still melts every time I look at her," Yamamoto smiles suddenly lost in his memories. He shook his head and said, "So Shingo-san, do you want that new turbo kit I showed you last time?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet; still too expensive for me."

"You know I give the best price in Myougi, even the whole district. Besides, don't forget there's the discount for being a regular and one of my best customers. So do you want it?"

"Of course you're the best! But with my budget, it's still kind of expensive." After some thought, Shingo flashed a toothy grin, "Hn, I would like to take another look at it though."

"Sure thing. I'll go back and get it."

"Still haven't find a replacement for a sales clerk yet?"

"Yeah, the last one just couldn't cut it. Can you look after the store for me again?"

"No problem," Shingo walks around the counter and stands behind the cash register.

Yamamoto nods his appreciation and walks back to the stock room.

Just then the front door chimes the arrival of a customer.

"Welcome, how may I serve...you…?" The words trailed off as Shingo saw a vision of milky white limbs garbed in a body tight red mini-skirt and black tank top. His eyes followed the curvy lines of her trim calves neatly outlined in her leather boots and pass the voluptuous curves of her hip. The pair then continued upward to her tiny waist and generous breasts as it fixated on her impishly refreshing face. A face with a sheer kissable lip gloss that was smiling flirtatiously aimed at him. Shingo was lost for words as his mouth gaped open.

The vision walked up to him and leaned on the counter, flashing an enticing view of her cleavage, "You're different from yesterdays."

No answer came from the starry eye Shingo who seem to be lost at heaven's gate.

"Don't talk much do you? A shame really." She flipped her hair aside and asked, "Do you know where Yamamoto-san is?"

Still no answer. Shingo was too busy admiring the lines of her neck and the movements of her pouty lips outlined to perfection with her sheer lip gloss.

The customer expelled an exaggerated sigh and gave Shingo a flirtatious wink. "Just let Yamamoto-san know that I'll be back to pick up my order."

Shingo breaks out of his trance when the vision waltzed out the store as lasting memories of her delectable backside danced across his eyes. With utmost speed, he runs towards the backroom and yells, "Yamamoto-san! Is the sales clerk position still available!?"

///TBC - ACT 10: Rampant Rumors///

Review Responses:

**Ima Little Ninja** – Thank you for the tip which I'm sure is filled with good intentions, but my opinion still stand when I stated back in my previous author's note. I'm using 'aoi' in other context besides color.

**Mika **— Thank you for the wonderful praises. As much as I think I could write PWP smut, I have yet to be successful at it. Despite my initial intentions of keeping this fic short, it has grown to epic proportions throughout the years; so I can't help but round out the characters. It makes the characters much more likeable and helps with the plot to make their actions seem feasible. I'm pleased to read that you find this story engaging. Yes, you're quite right that this fic doesn't just center on Takumi, everyone else helps to enrich the story and the events that occurs. I also share the same joy in Initial D too! It has filled my imagination for many years. I hope you continue to find it entertaining as I do. I truly appreciate your heart-warming review.

**Ultra Rodimus** – You're quite right about Keisuke flipping about his car… I have a lot of fun imagining then writing this scene. I don't think Takumi will ever blow a gasket or something… but very close to it, ne?

**RuByMoOn17** – Ye hope and ye shall receive!

**Ennov** – I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic so far. I'm sorry that you don't like Mogi, but I need her to drive the plot along… so just bare with me on this one. Hopefully, it won't be too painful ne?


	11. act10: Rampant Rumors

**Rivalry Stage 1**

ACT 10: Rampant Rumors

By Amaniblue

AN: Sorry for the neglect. I have too many projects up in the air and am trying my best to allocate time for Rivalry. Hopefully this huge chapter will satisfy you readers for now until the next post. I again, have combined two previously written chapters into one big one and had altered most of the scenes to fit the current plotlines. Please enjoy!

Edit: Fix some of the very blatant grammar and sentence structure errors. Anything else, please let me know, thanks!

Summary of the last act: Nakazato Takeshi wakes up from a wet dream to a nightmare. Aroused and not too happy about it, he kicks Keisuke out and the blond, confused and disoriented, scuffles home to nurse his hangover. Meanwhile his older brother sets up a meeting to discuss the new team and the Redsuns' plans to help Kenta win the battle. Also during this time, Takumi gets a brief lesson about sex from his father and Mogi reveals her troubles. Shingo of the Night Kids enters the story as he meets a very mysterious, yet voluptuous woman.

///Outside Yamamoto's Auto Store///

Sendo was on a mission. He had called upon several favors since last night's accident and was about to retrieve another. He should have left his old woman to wallow in her own mess, but then it was his own fault for hotwiring the vehicle in the first place as she had so heatedly reminded him. He smirked at the memory of her tirade. Twenty-years together and he still enjoys seeing the sparks fly from his wife's eyes. One would think (and several of his old pals in the past and present had indeed) that he was a masochist, but Sendo would argue otherwise. He merely smirks knowingly at all the poor fools who shake their heads at their fiery marriage. He knew better and that was all that matters.

"Ooomph!"

His thoughts instantly returned to the present when his chest bounced off someone very firm and nubile. Sendo glanced down and couldn't help ogling at the nice cleavage he was allotted to see. His lips kicked up to a lecherous smirk. _Well, hello there!_

Before he could draw his eyes to face the woman properly and apologize with all politeness though, her hand connected his left cheek with a loud smack.

"Asshole!" She spat the words and side step pass him in a huff.

"Bitch…" Sendo grumbled in irritation as he rubbed his tender cheek. If the woman had the mind to flaunt it, then he didn't mind to look at all. It was only fair. _Besides, it wasn't my fault that her boobs bopped against me_, he reasoned.

Despite knowing he might get another slap or worse if she ever finds out, he turned around anyways and continued to ogle the back of her curvaceous figure as she strode towards a waiting silver MX5. But then she paused upon just opening the door and throws a cold glare his way. He immediately bit out a low expletive, "Shit."

Thinking perhaps she might call upon who ever was in the car (a thuggish boyfriend mostly likely) to come out and take care of him for her, Sendo decided he wasn't about to stay around and find out. He didn't retire from a risky life as a famous car thief to only be taken down by a raging boyfriend of a woman he'd just accidentally bump into. Thus he quickly averted his gaze, yanked open the door to Yamamoto's shop, and scurried to safety inside.

---

Meanwhile, parked several meters from the shop's front door, the driver of the silver MX5 had lazily dangled a well toned arm through the lower window as he held a mobile phone to his ear with his other hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you down at Kiki's."

After a short pause while he listened to the person on the other line, a snicker escaped his grinning lips, "Of course the same one we use to hang out in 2-E. See ya!"

While the driver tucked his mobile phone back into the thigh pocket of his khaki cargo pants, the passenger door opens.

Shapely legs folded within the confines of the vehicle. The young woman from previously threw her self against the customized leather bucket seat and spat out an unladylike curse. "Fuck."

The driver rolls his eyes and turned his head towards her and comments, "What now, Jade?"

Her impish face scrunches up to a scowl as she grounds out, "This old fart bumped right into me and doesn't even say sorry. That old Lech!"

Her brother's face instantly mirrors her own. He slowly sat up straight and inquire evenly, "Want me to teach him a lesson in manners?"

Taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, Jade reel in her previous anger and amended her words. "No, no. It's okay. I already took care of it."

He nodded in reply and returned to his previous devil-may-care attitude. It always amazes her, how his behavior could change so rapidly. Rui's hotheaded actions tend to be unstoppable once it begins and she didn't really want to be entangled with the local police just yet.

Deciding to change the subject, Jade buckle up and inquired absently, "So who were you talking to?"

Her brother merely shrugs in reply and comments offhandedly, "Oh, just an old friend."

But then in another breath, he burst out rather excitedly, "Hey, sis... you hungry?"

Weary of another sudden mood swing, Jade supplied with a hint of caution, "No, not really."

"Well, I am," He declares with a secretive smirk. Rui briefly scans the streets and pulls out onto the road, heading off in the direction of the intercity highway. "I have a sudden craving for tofu."

///Family Restaurant///

"A friend of mine happens to travel to Hong Kong on a regular basis to do business. He says within the entertainment district in Kowloon, some local groups host illegal gambling on street racing every so often. He's been there a couple of times himself when ever word of a battle was spread within an hour. It's pretty sporadic, but well worth the money he paid to be alert of the occasions even though he never participated beyond watching."

Fumihiro paused for breath, took a sip of his coffee and continued, "It turns out the Aoi Ryu has been the reigning champions for more than a few months now. They were rumored to have work for Xin Long himself, who happens to be one of Kowloon district's triad leader who rule the southern regions. The rumor was never confirmed, but he was told that the Aoi Ryu use to be Xin Long's carjacking squad before they turned to winning legitimate pink slips by street racing means instead."

Ryousuke raised a thoughtful brow at that as he chewed on this new bit of information. His lips thinned momentarily before he comments, "Makes sense to stay below the police's radar by swapping legitimate documents. Although, this means their targeted vehicles are sports cars or highly modified ones only. A bit too narrow a market is it not to make any profit?"

Fumihiro nodded in agreement and added, "That's what I said too. My friend however thinks there is more to it. Since the Aoi Ryu is widely known as purely a Japanese operated team, Xin Long is making a statement to all the other triad leaders to stay clear of his turf and trade. That, if anything, will boost the cred for them in any other ventures."

Kenta had no clue what Fumihiro was hinting at and downright asked, "How would that deter the other triad leaders?"

Fumihiro raised both brows in surprise. "Their surname doesn't ring a bell?"

Kenta shook his head, not understanding. "What is so important about their family name?"

Fumihiro stared at the puzzled face next to him and scoffed, "It's important if it happens to be '_the Sagano_' of the Osaka yakuza clan."

"The...the yakuza!?" squawked Kenta a little bit too loudly. Heads from other tables turned to their booth by the window upon hearing him. He flashed an apologetic grin to the other diners and piped down.

"It's just a rumor, Nakamura."

Ryousuke, not phase by this alarming news at all, quietly chimes in. "How's their driving skills?"

"From what my friend tells me, they'll race against anybody with wheels on just about any type of road conditions. Downhill, uphill, city streets, and even dirt roads: you name it, they race it." Fumihiro paused and waited for any interjections from Ryousuke. The Redsuns' team leader only continue to sip his tea.

Realizing that it was his cue to resume, he did. "There are also rumors of crazy stunts they've pulled and the type of conditions they've raced in. Some things are harder to believe: like driving with blindfolds, double teaming, and rural farm rallies."

"Blindfolds and ...double team?" squawked Kenta. He's beginning to feel a bit queasy from listening to all this. The more he learned about his rivals, the more he feels like he's being dragged into a part of a cheesy Hong Kong action film. This was nuts and they're actually discussing it seriously.

Indeed, as if he was debating about the local economics or discussing the mechanical workings of a quad cylinder engine, Ryousuke provided the answer in a matter-of-fact tone, "while wearing a blindfold, the driver relies on his navigator to tell him directions on when to turn and how sharp a degree. It takes a tremendous amount of trust, practice and knowledge of the route in order to be successful at all. Although, to make up for the danger aspect, the speed as you can imagine are not what some action movie portray it to be. The speed hardly goes above 60 km. There have been some races where the navigator is not even present beside the driver at all; in which case, they communicate via a headset instead."

Ryousuke then takes a long sip of his tea before he continues, "As for double team obstacle races, two people from each team race through an obstacle course, namely local city streets to a finish line. Along the way, these teams will try to ram each other off the course."

"Tha… that's crazy!" exclaimed Kenta who shot straight up from his seat this time. Again, patrons from the cafe all turned their heads to stare at him. Kenta quickly sat back down in embarrassment as he glared at the snickering Fumihiro. Kenta who's beginning to see the full blown picture of how insane his next opponent could be wasn't so cocky in crowing his skills when he lamented with a whine, "So what should I do, Ryousuke-sempai?"

Ryousuke, without bothering to look his way, merely replied as if nothing was amiss, "Nothing at the moment."

///ESSO gas station///

"So what are you peeved about this time? You're the one who wanted to come all the way to Akina of all places to buy tofu! Why can't you buy it at Myougi? You don't even eat tofu! ..." Jade's continuous ranting of Rui's escapade to Akina fades into the background as Rui remain on the driver seat pondering about the boy from last night.

He had driven all the way from Myougi after calling the operator earlier regarding the location of a Fujiwara Tofu Shop. He had thanked his wandering eyes several times this morning for noticing the odd logo on the side of the Hachi-Roku. Rui deduced that the boy must have worked at this shop since it can't possibly be the Takahashi brothers. In any case, the magazine didn't mention the Rotary brothers being more than heirs to a hospital conglomerate. Thus they couldn't have own chains of tofu shops either.

Thus, with those thoughts in mind, Rui had thought to surprise the boy at his work place but unfortunately all he saw was an old man with slits for eyes. Oddly enough, Rui thought he looked familiar.

"Are you listening to me?"

Rui snapped out of his revelry and glanced at his sister. "Huh? Ah, sorry."

Jade blew an angry breath away and she closed her eyes to count to ten. When she reopened her eyes, she repeated calmly, "I said are you going to pay him or should I just let him stare down my chest all day?"

Noticing that she had both her brothers and the service attendant's attention, Jade quipped nastily, "Maybe he isn't convinced that I have a belly button?"

"She does," growled Rui as he handed the money to the attendant. He was about to threaten the poor fellow with a good beating when he caught a glimpse of a panda colored vehicle pulling into the station's garage. This caught his attention immediately. His head turned a full ninety degree towards the new arrival.

---

After dropping Mogi off at her parent's house, Takumi was on his way home when he passed by the ESSO gas station and decided to stop by and visit his friend, Itsuki.

After hearing Mogi's sob story earlier that morning, Takumi had insisted on taking her to Ishida-san's clinic. She had been reluctant at first, but he managed to convince her otherwise. However, things did not go accordingly as he had thought. The old nurse who had performed the check-up and assault kit kept glaring daggers at Takumi as soon as she came out and escorted Mogi to another room to await the doctor.

Then to his surprise, he was called into the room that Mogi had vacated and the same nurse began to interview him on Mogi's condition. After several insinuating and terribly probing questions later, Takumi finally spat out that he would never do that to her and stormed out of the room entirely. He could have explained to the nurse then regarding the circumstances that came to be, but Mogi had tearfully demanded that he not tell anyone. And being mindful of her reticence to not seek help at all, he acquiesced to her wishes only if she agreed to visit the clinic for medical treatment of her injuries.

Knowing all this but not being able to help beyond that and being blame for it instead, Takumi wanted to kick something or take a very long drive. But since, he couldn't do neither, the Hachi-Roku driver could only sit in the lobby lounge chair and avoid the wrathful glares of that particular old nurse. By the time Mogi returned with her bag of medication and bandages within her embrace, Takumi immediately stood up to tote her by the elbow and out the door. Despite having known Ishida-san throughout his young life, Takumi vowed to never come back until that old nurse no longer works there.

Thus after dropping Mogi off several blocks from her parent's house per her usual request, Takumi felt compelled to take a long drive until that is he passed the ESSO gas station. He needed to relax and visiting Itsuki had always done the trick. Thus he immediately pulled into his old workplace.

---

Itsuki quickly returned the change to the driver of the silver MX5. He was more than happy to escape the attention of a pretty woman for once. Espying his favorite panda Hachi-Roku, Itsuki quickly said his thanks to the customer and ran to Takumi who was already chatting with Iketani and Kenji. With his friend's back turned away from the gas pumps, Itsuki smiled broadly before he delivered a playful bop on the Hachi-Roku driver's head.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Takumi as he clutched the back of his head with his left hand. "What did you do that for?"

"It takes you so long to visit you're best friend? In your heart, is there still us friends in there?" mourned Itsuki in exaggeration as he stabbed an accusing finger at his best friend heart.

"Erm…" sputtered a wordless Takumi with a giant sweat drop. He had not expected such an emotional outburst from his long time friend.

"I guess he doesn't!" Iketani declared with a smile as he watched the silly antics of his co-worker.

A waterfall of tears began to pour down Itsuki's cheeks. Everyone laughed all the while Takumi half-heartedly tried to placate Itsuki with a wave of his hand and repeated over and over again, "Of course, of course I do."

Then all of a sudden, a shudder ran through Takumi as he felt a hand briefly caressed the cleft between his butt cheeks. The Hachi-Roku driver immediately stiffened as his spine stood ramrod straight while an arm brushed across his left side and wrapped securely around his waist to pull him back, flushed up against a hard warm body. Hot moist air brushed across his sensitive ear right before sharp teeth sank down on his nape for less than a tenth of a second. Takumi yelped in pain before he shivered in response when he heard that familiar voice so close to his ear.

"Hi, we meet again."

---

Rui was elated. The boy from last night was standing just a few feet away. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that made Rui wanted to pounce every time he saw him. Like now; especially now, with the boy's delicious backside facing him, taunting him.

Snapping out of his lust filled thoughts, Rui relish to put fantasy into reality when he decided with animal instincts to do just that. Conveniently forgetting his sister's presence, the MX5 driver dismounted his metal stead and stealthily stalks towards his prey. He pause his steps when the group laughed at the gas attendant's antics, that same person who had moments before ogled his sister. Rui silently thanked him, but of course conveniently forgetting the man's previous offense in light of his current usefulness.

When he was just about a step behind the boy, he pounced. In staking his claim, he tasted heaven. Rui was completely smitten by it.

"Hi, we meet again," he whispered against the shell-like ear.

---

Stricken from head to toe by the sudden heat suffusing his entire body, a recovering Takumi finally broke out of the hot embrace with lightening reflexes as he turned around to face the assailant who dared to fondle him for the second time. Having the dreadful feeling that history was repeating itself, Takumi managed to stammer his outrage at the hands of fate. "Y... y… you!?"

Bereft of his prey's closeness, Rui pouted in disappointment for a split second only to grin in satisfaction at the telltale pink tinge on the boy's baby soft cheeks. "Miss me?"

"Of...of course not!" sputtered Takumi. As outrage as the man's behavior was last night, this was even worse.

"You're body says differently," returned a leering Rui. _Teasing him was just too easy._

Takumi went mute for a whole minute as his color darkened. His body did respond, even if he didn't mean too. Out of sheer desperation, he tried to change the subject. "Th...th...that's beside the point!"

Rui grinned widely at those telling words, his eyes sparkled in appreciation. "So you admit you DO like it!"

Takumi choked on a gasp of air as his eyes bugged out even further. He had not meant to say that. "No! Th...that was not what I'd meant!"

Rui was delighted with this turn of event. He continued to bait the boy with a wicked leer. "It is! Should I demonstrate again?"

He moved towards Takumi, ready to do just that.

"Wait— don't you dare!" The situation was getting out of hand. With each step Takumi took in backing away, Rui matched them with his own advancing ones. Takumi wasn't even sure if he could explain it to himself, but he wasn't about to let Rui come near him just to prove his point.

Meanwhile, Itsuki, Iketani, and Kenji were slack jaw with disbelief as they witness the pair in front of them embracing and exchanging flirtatious dialogue. Having never bear witness to such a situation like this before, they took it all in with rapt attention. It was not everyday one witness a friend (a male friend at that) being pounced upon by another guy, albeit never mind how good looking this man was. They snapped out of their attention when Takumi ran behind them to hide.

"Coward," pouted Rui who was about to move around the blockade to catch his prey.

"Hold it right there, sir." Itsuki stretched out his arm with his palm facing the amorous patron in an attempt to fend him off. He wasn't sure what's going on, but Itsuki knew that Takumi was in over his head. When the pursuing patron stopped in his tracks and raised a surprised brow at him, Itsuki squared his shoulders, stood to his fullest height, and size up the man before him. "Who are you?"

The man merely sniffed at Itsuki's attempt at machismo.

Rui continued to fix his eyes on his prey, rather than the questioner, and answered. "Sagano Rui of the Aoi Ryu."

Itsuki, Iketani, and Kenji raised all of their brows in unison. This was definitely a new development. They have never heard of this team before and their brains collectively buzzed with excitement.

---

"Oi, Rui!"

All heads swivel towards the speaker. Jade was sitting on the open window ledge of the silver MX5. Despite all appearance of looking bored with her head propped up on one hand as her arm braced atop the roof, she watched in awe as her brother pursue the Hachi-Roku driver with such comedic determination. She had never seen him so obsessed with a guy or girl before and the target's response was even more interesting. _I guess I'd better up the ante on the bet with the gang before it's too late.  
_  
"Sorry to break up you're fun brother dear, but didn't you say earlier on about something like a prior engagement to attend to?"

"Oh! Darn it! Almost forgot." With a wistful sigh, Rui gave Takumi a longing look and turned around to leave.

Just when Takumi thought the coast was clear, Rui rounded the blockade and caught him off guard once again. "Here."

It was a business card with a flashy green dragon crouching at the bottom left corner of the card.

Takumi blinked cautiously at the man in front of him and took the card. It read, Sagano Enterprises, in dark red Kanji calligraphy with a phone number and address beneath it.

"Could ya inform the Takahashi brothers and that orange freak that I decided the race will be at Myougi route 22? The date and type of race will be up to them." Before Takumi could even think of responding, Rui had placed a quick peck on his left cheek and winked goodbye.

"Until next time," With those departing words, Sagano Rui he ran off to his car and drove off.

Takumi raised a hand and fingered his cheek. He could not believe the man's audacity. Twice in less than twenty-four hours, Sagano Rui had managed to accost him. Both times Takumi had found himself disoriented and strangely affected by the man's presence. Wary of his wayward thoughts, Takumi pulled out of his musings and found darkness casting a shadow over him or rather, three ominous looming figures.

Itsuki, Iketani, and Kenji surrounded the famous Akina Hachi-Roku driver with shiny glints of anticipation glowing within the depths of their eyes. Takumi could only shrink in deformation from the onslaught. Somehow he had forgotten that his friends had witnessed the entire fiasco.

///Family Restaurant///

"Maybe some modifications on the—," The sudden ringing of a mobile phone cut Fumihiro up short. He turned his frown on the person sitting next to him and waited.

"Um, sorry," Kenta flashed an apologetic grin at his sempai and dug into his shirt pocket to retrieve his mobile phone. "Moshi moshi, Nakamura Kenta here."

"Kenta, don't let aniki know that it's me."

"Ah, sure." Kenta looked askance at Ryousuke and excused himself from the table. After reaching the far end of the restaurant near the entrance, Kenta inquired in a low murmur, "Why sempai?"

"It's nothing. Just don't want to bother him, that's all. Look Kenta, I need a favor from you."

Without hearing the reason or noticing Keisuke's odd behavior, Kenta quickly jumped at the chance to help his idol. "No problem. What do you need me to do?"

"I need a ride somewhere. Come pick me up at my parent's place. And Kenta, thanks man."

With an idiot smile plastered on his face, Kenta returned to the table and made his excuses to leave. He wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, his sempai needed him and he was all too happy to help. The upcoming battle can wait.

///TBC— ACT 11: The Encounter///

Review Responses (Thank you for commenting):

**Ultra Rodimus **– Keisuke will definitely have a problem with his car. As for Takumi popping a vessel while blushing… hmmm, he'll have a lot more things to worry about than his blood pressure. And um, sorry about the slow update. This chapter was a doozy to redo.

**Swirly **– The story will plod along much faster in the later chapters. As for whether Takumi will end up with Ryousuke or not, that will be his choice at the end of Rivalry ne?


	12. act11: The Encounter

**Rivalry Stage 1**

ACT 11: The Encounter

By Amaniblue

AN: RL has been a bitch this past month or so. Sorry about the lack of posting. From here on out, I'll try to finish this story by the end of the year (no promises). This means, expect perhaps two to four postings within a month. Most of the chapters I have previously written will be combined and condensed into one long chapter. So instead of the forty or so chapters I've projected, it will most likely be under thirty. As for the plotlines I have for stage 2, that'll depend on demand. Please let me know and vote to support the continuation if you wish to read the further adventures of this story arc. Stage 2 will have Kogashiwa Kai as the new center of rivalry amongst the remaining men and some new rivals who did not win Takumi's heart. Don't worry; coverage of Takumi's new sex life will be included into the mix. Otherwise, I'll just end stage 1 with the outline that I have and leave it at that. Thank you for all your support in this story for so many years.

Summary of the last act: Sendo, on his way to retrieve favors regarding Keisuke's FD, runs into Jade of the Aoi Ryu. After her brother makes an appointment to meet a mystery person, he takes a detour to Akina. Meanwhile Ryousuke meets with Fumihiro and Kenta for reconnaissance of their new battle opponent. Their meeting gets interrupted by a phone call from Keisuke and Kenta takes off. Then while in Akina, Rui stops at a gas station after his run-in with Takumi's father. Conveniently, it happens to be the ESSO gas station in which Takumi makes a pit stop to visit his old crew. Rui takes the chance and pounces on Takumi once again. Before he leaves, Rui informs Takumi of the Aoi Ryu's part of the upcoming battle. Suffice it to say, the Akina Speed Stars wants in.

///ESSO station, late morning///

"How could you, Takumi-kun!?"

"How come you've never told us!?"

"When did this happened!?"

No longer able to contain it any longer, the trio raised their voices in excitement and spoke atop each other; all essentially conveying the same question. Takumi however wished he was anywhere but here. Inwardly, chiding his self for being caught once again in situations like this. He truly hopes that someday soon, these recent reoccurring events and his nasty habit of blushing so regularly from them will go away. But in the mean time, he had some explaining to do judging by the incredulous looks on his friends' faces.

Thus he took several timid steps back and tried his best to look indifferent. Suffice it to say, his usual blank look was nowhere near the mark. To the trio, Takumi looked between constipated or having a nervous breakdown. But either way, that look meant the boy was guilty as charged. They continue to band together and loom over their friend even further.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, hmm!?" The trio commanded in unison.

And with that, Takumi visibly twitched and blurted out, "I've never met the guy until yesterday, I swear! Since then, he's been like that! Always touching and stuff! I don't like it at all! Honestly, I don't! I—"

"We're not talking about that, dummy!" shouted Itsuki to stop his friend's rambling. _Sometimes I really wonder about you._

Iketani saw the incoming signs of his coworker about to go on his familiar trek of melodramatic speeches and decided to cut in before that happens. He discretely stepped between them and conducted the situation. "So, um… Takumi-kun. What's this about a new team? I've never heard of the Aoi Ryu before. Who are they?"

"Oh erm…" Glad that they weren't referring to his harassment earlier, Takumi released a sigh of relief. Thus he was able to compose himself. "I don't know anything about them. The Takahashi brothers and I were out on a routine run last night when the Aoi Ryu showed up."

"Really!?" Kenji piped in when the mere mention of a battle already flaming his excitement. Kenji nodded at the boy as if he was encouraging Takumi along to say yes. Takumi nodded out of reflex.

Happy with the boy's reply, Kenji took the chance to ask more questions. The information he gathers today will empower him to be first to spread the words later. Rarely did he ever have the chance to spread the rumors of a battle; normally it was the other way around where his sources would make him squirm for the details. _It's time for payback_. "So, um… who's racing for Project D then?"

"It's Nakamura-san," replied Takumi matter-of-factly. He didn't bother to correct Kenji on the assumption that it was a project D matter versus the Redsuns. Actually, he didn't really understand the whole turf war and team pride his fellow friends and other drivers have in the first place. But then, it wasn't in his nature to comment or question such things anyways. So, he's never one to impart the details unless interrogated.

His friends knowing this all too well, was more than willing to oblige him in order to gouge some details from him. It was only a matter of asking the right questions. Thus, the lengthy process of pulling teeth began.

---

After being literally latched onto for the past half-hour, Takumi had never felt so eager and relieved to be on-call when he received a buzz from his boss to make an unexpected delivery. Suffice it to say, the trio was reluctant to see Takumi snake off from their grasp.

There they resume their usual post by the door as Takumi's panda Trueno pulled out onto the streets. When the car was out of sight, the trio immediately huddled around each other and expounded on what they've discovered about their friend. Meanwhile, they conveniently continue to ignore the customers as the other three coworkers glare at their backs for slacking off for so long.

"I absolutely can't believe it! My best friend, Fujiwara Takumi, turns out to be a homo!" With this announcement, Itsuki broke out into floods of tears.

"Itsuki, there you are jumping to conclusions again," admonished Iketani.

"But didn't you saw what happened!?" exclaimed Itsuki as he wiped the tears and snot with his sleeves.

"Course we saw. But it looks more like that Sagano fellow was hitting on our Takumi. Maybe he'd just never faced guys like that before? Who knows? Besides, doesn't Takumi have a girlfriend? You know that hot chick?" Kenji was not even confident of his own supply of answers.

"You mean Natsuki Mogi? They haven't seen each other for over a month now, ever since she moved to Tokyo for college," Itsuki mulled over this fact for a while and broke into fresh tears. "Maybe that is why he's turning to guys!?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Iketani reprimanded sharply, "Itsuki!"

That got his attention and Itsuki stopped his outpour. Iketani was going to follow up with a stern lecture but was interrupted by a soft cough. All three guys opened up their huddle and switched their attention to the newcomer.

Itsuki was the first to recover and comment, seeing that he was the only one who recognized her. "Mogi-chan!? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, Itsuki-kun. Could you return this to Takumi-kun for me please?" Mogi handed a fairly large paper bag to Itsuki who automatically took it.

"I was biking towards his house when I rode pass here and saw his car. But he already left before I could make it. Um…" She looked around distractedly before she hastily spoke, "Umm, I have to make a few more errands. So… um, sorry to trouble you! Bye-bye!"

Itsuki, Iketani, and Kenji watched the retreating form as the same thought occurred to all of them. Kenji was the first to voice it out in the open, "You don't think… she overheard us did you?"

They looked at each other and said in unison, albeit after a bit of nervous laughter, "Nah."

///Suzuki Auto Repairs///

Tachibana Yuuichi, owner of the aforementioned ESSO Gas and Service Station in Akina, was not one to leave his business to be overlooked by a senior employee. However, given the circumstances, he decided to take a chance on Iketani since he received a phone call late last night from a person he'd thought he'll never heard from again. Apparently he was wrong. Said person, not only allowed him of the unfortunate pleasure to hear from him, but has requested to retrieve a favor from him as well. But knowing that person, Yuuichi knew that he had no choice in the matter.

Thus, after the phone call ended, Yuuichi grumpily got out of his comfortable bed, threw on a robe and headed for his small den to turn on his computer. It was another hour before he was able to retrieve the information he needed. He wandered back to bed, all the while cursing 'old friends' and 'ruining his business' under his breath.

Speaking of which, that is how Yuuichi found himself standing before the shop of one of his old friends now. He remembered the last time when he was here it was over twenty years ago. His beloved race car from back then was purchased from this very shop. He shook his head of the memories and got out of the company truck. Sounds of machinery already at work hit his ears and he walked back towards the opened garage. There he found the mechanic with his face shield up crouching over and examining the banged up fender of an awfully familiar yellow FD RX-7.

Realizing the reason why he's here immediately, Yuuichi couldn't help but remark in astonishment without even bothering to make his greetings, "Kami-sama, don't tell me he's done it again!!"

Suzuki Masashi, said owner and head mechanic since he took over his father's shop years ago, turned the machine off and carefully laid it down on the floor before he rose from his crouch position. He then took off his protective face shield and flashed a wry grin at Yuuichi. "Yes and no. Sendo only said, 'Sasha broke it. Now fix it.' I'm guessing he took it for a joyride and she, ah… must have found out."

Yuuichi chuckled at that and commented with his own jab, "I gather he's more worried about Sasha then the owner at his throat?"

They both shared a laugh at the memory of the couple they knew before Masashi inquired good-naturedly, "So did you manage to get the part?"

Yuuichi revealed a wide smile with even teeth and remarked, "Of course. Where is the old goat, anyways?"

"Oh," Masashi was in the middle of scratching his scruffy goatee when he supplied absently, "he said he's 'going to collecting a few more favors to fix up the damn nuisance'."

The implications behind those words dawned on the ESSO owner and he again spoke in astonishment, "You mean he's planning to give it back!?"

Masashi flashed another wry grin and said matter-of-factly, "Yup."

That was when Yuuichi finally took a closer look at the yellow FD, saw the various decals on the side and cursed aloud, "Shit! Do you know who this car belongs to!? He'll have the whole Redsuns' crew and probably some of their rabid groupies breathing down Sendo's neck for this! How the hell is he going to pull this one off!?"

Masashi doesn't seem the least bit perturbed for he commented, "Don't know, he said he'd got it all figured out."

///Twilight bar, afternoon///

Long slim legs encased in form fitting black working trousers stepped out of the yellow taxi cab. Eyes kept closed, the man took a deep breath of the cool afternoon air and released it with a whoosh. When his eyes reopened again, the light brown orbs shown with humorous brilliance. The figure turned around and flashed a charming grin at the other passenger while he fixed the black bow tie on his starch white shirt. "How do I look, Minoru sensei?"

The man in question, his mentor and constant companion whose twenty years his senior, took a long look at his young charge and raised a disgusted look at his employer. "Like one of our servants, Koji."

"Excellent then." Satisfied with his working attire, the tall slim figure turned away and proceeded up the stairs to the drinking establishment.

"Need I remind you, Okano-sama requests your presence at the assembly tonight?"

A brief pause in the slim figure's stride was the only indication that he heard the unspoken command. Acknowledging his employers understanding of his obligations, Minoru reached to pull the passenger door closed and motioned the taxi driver towards the next destination.

The slim figure continued up the flight of stairs with steady steps and paused at the entrance door upon noticing the odd looking crumpled note that was taped on the worn wooden panels. He pulled the note free and read the contents. A bark of laughter ruptured from his throat when he reread the last few words, '…whatever you do, stall for time.'

---

Kenta wasn't sure why his sempai wanted to visit this particular bar, especially so early in the afternoon. There were many bars in Akagi that they passed by. This one in particular was situated at the outskirts of Myougi. But then, Keisuke wasn't talkative throughout the ride nor was he wearing his habitual charismatic grin. In fact, Keisuke did not resemble his Keisuke of yesterday with the black Rayban sunglasses and a stony face that one only typically would normally see on an older Takahashi. In fact, this Keisuke was even sporting a yellowish/purplish bruise on one side of his jaw. Kenta wanted to ask about that, but didn't want his sempai to snap at him like he did earlier for talking too much. This did not detract from the alluring persona that makes up Keisuke however, it only added to increase Kenta's fascination with his sempai.

At the moment, the subject of his thoughts was just standing there in the parking lot scanning the area with a frown wrinkling his forehead. Abruptly, Keisuke strode up the stairs towards the bar with Kenta trailing behind. Without stopping, Keisuke sighted the first and only worker upon entering, made eye contact, and exclaimed, "You there!"

"Yes?" responded the worker who had long braided black hair that reached the small of his back. The man was just sitting their on a barstool rather than behind the bar and reading some gossip magazine that was laid out on the counter in front of him.

"Have you seen a yellow Mazda RX-7 FD parked outside from last night?"

The slim figure snaps out of his readings and turn amused eyes upon the new arrivals. Keisuke frowned at the odd look. However to Kenta, the man literally took his breath away upon seeing the aristocratic handsome face up close despite the spacey look on the man's face.

"Let me see—," the man blanks out for a moment as he ponders the question. "Sorry, I didn't work last night and I don't remember seeing it here when I came in. Can't help you, sir. But if anyone should know where your car is, the boss should. Although, the boss did say that he'll be out for a long time today. But if anyone should be looking for him, I should, um..."

Keisuke wasn't sure whether he could wait another minute for this lamebrain to come up with an answer. Here he was anxious about the whereabouts of his beloved RX-7 after he had successfully forced the memory of his brother and Takumi out of his mind. He just wants his FD back and here is this dumb-ass taking his time in spitting out the information.

"I remember!" The worker walks behind the bar and disappears beneath the counter.

Keisuke raps his fingers on the counter as he sat on the barstool the other vacated and waited for the worker to reappear. After several long frustrated minutes of waiting, Keisuke was about to shout for the man to hurry up when a paper appeared before his face.

"Here. Boss said that since he hasn't renewed his costly mobile service, he will be at these places at those specific times if anyone wishes to contact him."

Proud of his quick thinking, the worker flashes Keisuke a winning smile that cause the S14 driver's cheek to suffuse with heat instantly. The worker than said invitingly, "Would you like a drink? It's happy hour until five. Everything is half-off."

After scanning the directions, Keisuke groused out his answer for the both of them, "No thanks."

The worker looked at Keisuke then at Kenta before he shrugged and said, "Suit yourself and come back anytime."

He then disappeared beneath the counter once again for what, the pair didn't know or could care less.

_Weird guy_. Thought Kenta just as Keisuke thrust the paper at him and strode back outside. Kenta scanned the paper briefly as well, groaned, and followed after Keisuke. _So far...but anything for Keisuke-sempai_.

When the two inquisitors had left, the slim figure raised himself from his hiding place and breaks out into a full chortle at the clever plan he had devised with his quick thinking. He had not expected the person Sendo had mentioned on the note to arrive to inquire about the yellow Mazda so soon. The slim figure quickly reaches for the phone beside the cash register and dialed Sendo's mobile number to warn him of the blond patron and informed his boss of the plan he had devised to '…stall for time.'

///Kiki's Café///

"Sena-kun, if what you say is true, then I can't wait to meet with this Fujiwara Takumi again!" Sagano Rui was elated for the second time in one day. He had met up with his old buddy whom he haven't seen since his days in high school and expected a normal rapport of good humor jokes and general events. Rui did not expect, however, to learn neither of the fascinating development of the local racing teams nor the rising legend of Mt. Akina's downhill specialist. His object of prey was no ordinary tofu deliverer after all. His eyes began to glaze over in admiration for Takumi's racing skills and attributes, especially his physical attributes.

"Some things never change," Kimura Sena shook his head in good humor at his childhood friend. It was like old times. Rui and Sena had discovered their attraction for the same sex since high school gym class. Since then, they had banded together against those who saw fit to condemn them for their preference. Fortunately, with Sagano's infamous family influence, they received only reproachful glares and scornful anonymous letters at most. Thus they were able to experiment with their sexuality together without much opposition.

Oddly enough, despite them being open with their sexuality in such a manner, they had never found each other attractive in that sort of way. Rui's preferences tend towards both men and women who have an innocent air about them. Interestingly, his choice of lovers were talented in some form or other for they were never the average Joe and Jane off the street. Whereas Sena with his long wavy brown hair, athletic physique, and refined features had never failed to get his fair share of intelligent, dominating men. But despite their sexual preference and outgoing nature in pursuing their love interests, Sena had always found it somewhat uncomfortable to show his affections so publicly to any of his interests. Unlike Rui, who manages to exude open affection aplenty for both of them.

"Seems like he'll take a while. I gather he doesn't know the Akina Hachi-Roku driver long?"

Jade took her cue as they continue to ignore her brother who's off in his own little world and stated, "Only since last night."

A whistle of amazement escapes from Sena. "He sure doesn't waste time, does he? It use to be that he finds everything about that person first before he works on them and gets to this level of admiration. Don't you think he's jumping the gun a bit?"

"I suppose. Apparently this one's different," Jade looks sideways at her brother, turns to Sena, leans closer, and whispers, "My boys started a pool to see how long it'll take Rui to deflower this guy. You want in?"

A large sweat drop flowed down Sena's temple as his eyebrow ticked in response. Having just met Rui's long talked about, admirable sister, he was not prepared for a mischievous imp who felt no qualms about gambling on her brother's sex life. She seemed normal when they've just met and exchange pleasantries. "Ah… I'll pass."

Jade shrugged her shoulders, sat back in her seat and looks at her brother. Rui had stopped his musings and was now staring questioningly out the window. "What's up, Rui?"

"Huh?" Rui shook out of his fixed stare and responded thoughtfully, "Nothing. I thought I recognized someone in that blue Sileighty that drove past."

///TBC — Act 12: Battle Fever///

Review Responses (Thank you for commenting):

**Amekan** – I'm glad you'd like the last chapter. That was a bit tough trying to cover all the people in the story. They all tie together in some ways and it's like directing a cast to move where you want them, except I'm writing it out instead. Tough ne? Anyhoot, I think the reader's vote tally for Takumi is now: Ryousuke: 4, Keisuke: 2, and Rui: 1. So, will Ryousuke maintain the lead? We'll have to see.

**Strawberry buttercup **– Thank you. I'm happy to know that my convoluted plot is appreciated. This was my first story and I thought 'what have I gotten myself into?' Now, I couldn't believe I came up with the ideas in the first place. Originally, I had more romance than driving, but for this rewrite, I'm adding way more driving related stuff. So look forward to it for those who'd read the earlier chapters.

**RuByMoOn17** – And I have more coming. ( pun intended if you have a wicked mind)

**Ultra Rodimus** – Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Rui creeps you out. I kind of modeled him after my own younger brother. He's incorrigible and that is what I think Rui is. Takumi does seem to be in the middle of all this, yet everyone around him has their own problems to deal with. As for Keisuke, he has a major sidetrack to derail him. You'll have to read to find out.

**FireShadows** – I'll have to say that you are the first reviewer that I ever have the pleasure to smile, chuckle and felt bubbly from reading the comments. Thank you for the thorough review. bows deeply

As for your 'one of the best' comment, thank you for the kind words. I've read quite a few from the yaoid group and have run across many wonderful stories there. Although, there hasn't been much activity lately, the old postings should be a good read. Please check it out if you have the chance. As for pairing wise, I do have a strong contender in mind, but Takumi will have to go through the emotions with all of them in order for the real battle begins for his heart.

Personally, I think Ryousuke is very sexy. (Yeah, I'm into intellectual men). However, Keisuke has a wild streak that just makes him fun to be around. Both brothers exude sex appeal that are different and yet intense. So, we'll see how that works out for poor Takumi doesn't seem to exude any unless he is driving. That intense, angry look can get the heart pumping fast from anyone who looks at him during that time. (There's my hint of the day as to how the plot will be for future sex reference. Hm….I hope I didn't give away too much.) I agree with you regarding Keisuke and Takumi though, but then one can argue just as well for the other contenders. Don't worry though, I'll plan to throw in more fan service scenes beyond kissing in later chapters. Either way, I'll try to make it worth your reading this fic and hopefully be satisfied with whomever Takumi end up with.

I'm happy to read that the OCs I've created are received and accepted so well. I was keeping my fingers crossed on that one. There is a few more OCs left to introduce before the story is over. Now for Mogi, she does have a bid for Takumi and her own side story as well. But don't worry, I did say this is a yaoi slash story so I hope that helps. And lastly, I'll try to update regularly, but RL does get in the way. Thanks again for your support.

**Ckarrine** – Thank you for reading. Initial D was my first slash infatuation. There are some great fanfics out there. If you are looking, check out yaoid on Yahoo group. There has been inactivity lately, but the old postings should keep you busy. I have my old work there. But, this fic has undergone many changes since then. You are welcome to read them though. Have fun enjoying this series!

**Toki Mirage** – Oh please don't hate me. I didn't mean to break your heart. I don't mean to drag this out either. I'll be good and go back to writing now….


	13. act12: Battle Fever

**Rivalry Stage 1**

ACT 12: Battle Fever

By Amaniblue

AN: I guess my projections are way off on this one. I hadn't had a chance to go back to this fic for a while. Sorry about that folks, especially to those who are waiting for an update. I do plan to finish this story. I am determined too. -nods vehemently-

Edited: Fixed certain text that didn't fit current storyline.

Summary of the last act: With much relief, Takumi finds that his friends were much more interested in the upcoming battle than his run-in with his ardent tormentor, Sagano Rui. But once he left, the trios' delayed comments of said run-in may have been overheard by Natsuki Mogi. Meanwhile, Tachibana Yuuichi, the owner of the ESSO gas station, personally delivers a part to Sendo with whom he hadn't spoken to in many years. There, Yuuichi learns that the Redsuns' very own yellow FD had been the unfortunate target. Despite how anxious he was to know how the rest would be played, he received only cryptic replies from Masashi, the same mechanic who worked on Takumi's car back in Second Stage. In answer, the story veers to Kenta and Keisuke, whose own search for his beloved FD led him to the Twilight Bar once again. There, they met Koji, a mysterious newcomer mentioned in the past chapter. Koji, per Sendo's request, devises a plan to help his boss and uncle to 'stall for time'. While Rui and Jade reunites with an old friend, Sena, who seem to be a street racing junky that keep tracks of all the local events. From his friend, Rui discovers Takumi's growing popularity and his interest reached to full-fledge obsession.

///Streets of Akina///

The streets turned silent in her haste. The only audible sound was her labored breaths. Beads of sweat ran down her temples in rivulets mixing with the brimming tears from the corner of her eyes.

Mogi had thought to return the borrowed clothing as soon as possible and hopefully recapture the warmth and comfort only Takumi could supply. Earlier he had dropped her off nearby her parent's place. Per his sweet nature, Takumi just had to encourage her to seek help and comfort from her family. Mogi had shaken her head in dismay then and absently did likewise now. They were not Takumi however, only he was able to provide that feeling of security. He'd always had. But hearing the unexpected conversation, Mogi refuse to believe the slander in what Itsuki and his friends had spilled. For as frightened as she was of the previous night's event, she was more afraid of loosing Takumi. She would not, could not accept these false rumors.

_It can't be true. Takumi is not...is not...he loves me. _As memories flash across her eyes of their times together, her hands became taut on the handlebars, and her eyes burned with determination as she peddled with increase speed towards home. _I will not loose him again._

///Somewhere in the 3rd ward of Myougi///

An orange S14 slowly crept through a narrow thoroughfare and pulled to a stop before what looks to be another plain looking restaurant that lined the whole street.

The driver side window rolled down and Kenta poked his head out to check again the small worn out sign that was blocked by two large red lanterns on each side. _Oba- chan's Ramen. _

"Yep, this is the place," he declared happily as he pulled his head back in and turned to flash a relieved grin to his sempai.

Unfortunately, Keisuke didn't feel his sentiments. The blond, upon hearing the positive identification, quickly opened the passenger door and flew out in haste to enter the establishment. He barely made it pass the threshold though. He couldn't believe his eyes and had to blink twice before the situation sunk in.

It must be the lunch hour rush. Salary men mixed in with construction workers and factory workers as well as a few students occupied all the tables while some filed in line to make their order all the way to the door. Keisuke absently scanned all the patrons visible and his hopes plummeted when it finally dawned on him, he couldn't remember what the guy looked like.

He had barely cast two glances at the bartender last night as he was so lost in his own thoughts at the time. Keisuke was vaguely able to recall the man's features. _Salt and peppered hair… cropped short maybe. Mustache? No… maybe. Tall, kind of skinny, leathery looking skin? Shit! How the hell am I going to find the bastard and question him!?_

He combed through his hair with one hand and released a growl in frustration.

A scrawny highschooler, who looked to be in his first years, that was standing before him turned around and shrank back from the killing aura emanating from the blond. When the boy heard another growl, a sweat drop appeared on the kid's brow before he left the line entirely and ran out.

Keisuke was oblivious to the boy's reaction however and continued scowling as he mused. _Why hadn't that thought occurred to me until now? I could have asked for a description beforehand! Fuck! And I forgot to get the number of that damn bar too!_

Hating his decision to tread back, Keisuke turned about face abruptly and bumped into a yielding body that unfortunately took the brunt of the momentum and landed on his rump.

"Keisuke-sempai!"

Upon hearing the familiar whine and feeling the lingering pain on his chest from the impact, Keisuke looked down at the sprawled figure and shook his head in disapproval. "Don't just sit there! Get up already!"

"Huh?" Kenta didn't have much time to ponder that before he was picked up by one arm and drag back to the car in which he had spent some time looking for a parking space. It was times like this, he'd longed to see the gentler— though rare as it was— side of his sempai again. But he didn't mind one bit if it meant he could spend time with the blond once more. It felt like the good old days before one tofu deliverer came along and ruined everything.

Thus he happily followed his sempai's lead and even managed to brush against the muscular figure every so often as the other drags him about Myougi. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day. A dreamy smile appeared briefly before he quickly hid it from sight.

///Mt. Myougi, late evening///

"What's this about a new team?" Questioned Shingo who had just arrived at the meet and overheard two of his teammate's chatting excitedly.

The duo turned towards him and the one in a gray sweater (Yasuo was his name if Shingo remembered correctly) began with excitement, "Well there's this rumor—"

Unfortunately, Yasuo got interjected by his friend he was speaking with, "Ah, whatever. That's probably nothing anyways. I heard from Mizuho that— you know that ugly orange looking car from the Redsuns?"

Despite having been cut off from his gossiping details, Yasuo rolled his eyes and obliged his friend's telling with a nod of his head. Thus upon receiving the affirmation from both of his listeners, the man continued, "Well, that car was spotted around the third ward area this afternoon. Don't know why they're here, but Mizuho said that the car looked pretty banged up from the rear."

Shingo commented offhandedly, "Huh, I didn't hear anything about a lost battle at Akagi… I wonder who he went up against."

Then he smirked in with malice and quipped, "Serves him right ne? Now he can get a better paint job to cover up that orange mess."

The duo burst out laughing and was about to add their two cents when their fierce leader made his entrance.

"About time! If you arrived here any sooner, you would have been early for our next meet," sneered Takeshi as he advanced towards the bane of his existence.

The two knew better than to get themselves involved between their leaders. Especially during one of their squabbles. And it seems, one was brewing as the air around them suddenly turned chilly. Thus, they neatly moved away from ground zero and listened from the sidelines with the rest of their teammates who dispersed to a safer distance as well.

As always, Takeshi paid them no heed as he wholeheartedly targeted the other with his frustration. Although the anger from this morning's incident had successfully been shoved to a restless corner of his mind, the dark cloud stuck with him all day and he needed an outlet. Besides his long term irritation of his co-leader (though he would never admit it), Shouji Shingo, has not and probably will never be dismissed so easily. Thus he was happy to find the other ready for their habitual verbal spar.

"Shut up! I had to close the shop today."

"No way! You found a job!?" This was chanted in awe by the peanut gallery who seem to be always just within hearing distance.

"So— what's it to ya? Never heard of me working?" Shingo addressed his teammates with a shake of his fist. He was beginning to feel embarrass by his known reputation for quitting multiple jobs due to his fiery temperament. That fact only causes his anger to rise to the occasion.

"Yeah, but never a stable one!" quip one Night Kids' member wearing a blue NY METS baseball cap.

Shingo had instantly turned his disgusted gaze to the speaker and stared him down. It worked beautifully as the man gave a nervous laugh and hid amongst the gallery. Having made his example of any further comments regarding him, Shingo readdressed his initial question to no one in particular. "So what's this I hear of a new team?"

Takeshi couldn't help but smirk at his co-leader's most effective arsenal and provided the answer matter-of-factly, "There's a new team in town according to the Speed Stars. Rumor is, they are intending to race here at Myougi's route 22 against the Redsuns."

"And you're going to JUST let them?" Shingo baited the Night Kids' leader.

In automatic response, Takeshi took the bait. "Of course I'm not going to JUST let them. Besides it's just a rumor."

Shingo raised a skeptical brow in mockery. In which Takeshi snarled rather forcefully. "JUST shut up."

///Foothills of Mt. Akagi///

The cool breeze wafted in circular motions across the valley at the base of the mountain. Relatively few vehicles pass through the area. Half a dozen cars were parked on the side of the road with artificial light dispersed in strategic places to light up the Redsuns' designated gathering. It was a perfect night to practice. Unfortunately, not all of the members were present to take advantage of the road.

"Have you heard from sempai, Nakamura, or Fujiwara yet?" Inquire the driver of the white Honda Integra DC2 who had just finished his run downhill.

"No," answered Fumihiro who was getting more than slightly worried. Normally, a few minutes were normal for any Redsuns' member, but an hour had passed and not a word from any of the three. Even their leader's initial good mood had disappeared altogether. Fumihiro flashed an agitated glance at the chain smoking, silent figure that was leaning against a tree near the white Savanna RX-7 that was parked behind the bright setup.

Illuminating through the horizon, a pair of headlights cut through the semi-darken road and pulled off to the side next to the Integra. A solemn face Keisuke exited the orange S14 and stood next to the car as he scanned the gathering for his brother and Takumi. His features scrunched up in puzzlement upon recognizing the solitary figure of his brother and ventured to approach him.

Kenta, on the other hand, treaded lightly behind. He knew full well how the Redsuns' leader feels about promptness and broken commitments. Since he already had one earful lecture of his insubordination the other night, he was afraid this might be the excuse the older Takahashi needs to kick him out of the team.

Keisuke ventured as close as an arm spread could allow and stopped in front of his brother. Whatever scenarios he had thought of upon facing his brother and Takumi together, Keisuke had not expected the stony face figure before him standing alone in the shadows. Thinking perhaps that Takumi was making a test run at the top of the mountain; the blond released an internal sigh of relief.

He was still confused by his discovery and seeing them together would have made his day even more bizarre. The whole afternoon seem so surreal as if someone was playing a practical joke on him and Keisuke is still waiting for the punch line. He had to return back to the bar thrice for one stupid thing or another and then the moron in charge laughingly remarks that he'd given him the wrong itinerary.

_Oops my ass! _Keisuke had lost it (almost, mind you) and was about to deck the guy when Kenta fretfully jumped in before his hand even shot out. The blond couldn't say whether he was thankful of his buddy's intervention though. Forget the fact he was sick and tired of being jerked around, there was something about the moron that rubbed him the wrong way. So in a fit of temper, Keisuke stormed out and shouted a threat that he'll return tomorrow and his car better be there or else.

So by the time they stopped and had a quick bite before heading to the meet, it was already late. He hadn't meant to loose track of time, but the whole ordeal had left him drain and ill-temper. He didn't want to hear his brother give him any lectures regarding his tardiness. So Keisuke bowed deeply just to placate his brother and said tersely, "I'm sorry aniki."

When he straightened, Keisuke openly allowed Ryousuke to ponder whatever he wants since he'd already made his point clear. His brother's eyes bored into his for a full minute before he opened his mouth to speak. Whatever he was about to say was never heard since the sound of an approaching vehicle alerted the arrival of another late member.

Takumi pulled up behind the orange S14 and exited his car. It took him a few seconds before his searching eyes lit up on the collecting small group. He quietly walked towards them while rubbing his neck along the way and stopped a few feet towards the left side of Ryousuke and in front of Keisuke.

Oddly enough, Keisuke felt a sudden change with his brother. The shift was subtle, but he'd felt it nonetheless. Ryousuke had been indifferent before, but the cold aura now was unmistakable. It confused him and he wondered, _what's going on?_

"You're late," stated Ryousuke flatly.

Oblivious of the solemn atmosphere, Takumi answered in his usual absent manner while he continued to rub the back of his neck and replied in his usual manner, "Ah."

Ryousuke took the last drag of the cigarette he was smoking then dropped it to the ground. With the ball of his shoes, he staunched the burning tip as he continued in that same tone, "I suggest you figure out what your priorities are."

He then pushed himself away from the tree then turn smoothly towards his white Savanna.

Takumi didn't even stop to think even as he cut into the older Takahashi's path.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Apologized the baffled hachi-roku driver.

The Redsuns' leader jaw went taut before he spat out. "Get out of my way."

Unable to comprehend this side of the older man, Takumi relentlessly pursue him as he could feel his own frustration rising, "What's gotten into you?"

"Either you move or I make you move." With that last part bitten out, Ryousuke brushed pass a stunned Takumi. With jerky motions, Ryousuke opened his car door and threw himself into the seat. The angry roar of the ignition startled the other members who hadn't been paying attention to the little scene. The white FD pulled out of the side lot with a swerve of the taillights trailing around the bend.

Takumi snapped out of his stunned stupor. Of all the times he had known the older Takahashi that was the first time he had seen him like this and over something Takumi still haven't figured out yet. Angry at the uncalled for display, the Trueno driver decided not to stick around either. He ignored Keisuke's calling of his name and strode pass the perplexed members of the Redsuns to make his getaway exit in the opposite direction of one Takahashi Ryousuke.

///TBC — Act 13: Rite of Way///

Review Responses (Thank you for commenting):

**RuByMoOn17 – **Thank you!

**Toki Mirage – **Oh dear… I'm sorry to make you wait. See! I'd updated again… [don't kill me, j/k

**FireShadows – **…um… that was over 4000 words! I'll see what I can do to lengthen the next chapter. Mogi will definitely have a part to play. Yes, I'm sorry to tease Keisuke and his car like this (for I love both dearly) but it is so much fun ne?

**Motty – **Thank you!

**Hinata – **Thank you for reviewing and I apologize for not being a regular updater. I will try my best to finish this fic. As for the choice of whom Takumi will pick… well, that will be giving away to much ne? Since the chase has just started?


End file.
